My Love, My Mate, Youko Kurama
by cutilori
Summary: Finally Updated!Lena a 15 year old girl who was living 'normal' life as a geek. Ever since she started talking to Shuichi Minamino her life has been turning upside down. Which lead to her finding out that in the past she was...Youko's mate?
1. Chapter 1

My day usually begins like this

_**My day usually begins like this... **_

I was on my way home from school, with my one and only friend, Madori. She

had dark violent hair and fair skin. She had hazel eyes. In other words she was gorgeous.

Me on the other hand had waist length blond hair, dull blue eyes that are hidden by the

huge glasses I acquired at the age of 8, but I did have nice skin, in my opinion. I am

extremely smart though, in fact I'm were the smartest girl in Meiou high, or so I've been told.

Anyways, It's been a year since Shuichi Minamino and Madori have been dating and in 3

days it would be their anniversary. Madori was so excited and it was all she could talk

about.

Frankly it was starting to get on my nerves.

--

"Lena...Lena are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry" I replied scratching the back of my head.

"That's okay but like I was saying…" I pushed up my glasses up and prepared for myself

never ending story.

"My relationship with Shuichi has been better then any other relationship I've been in. I

really think he's the one, don't you think? Lena?"

I looked at her for a brief moment

_'Why the hell is she telling me this? I don't know how their relationship is going. I'm not _

_with them when there alone together. Goodness gracious that's the dumbest question _

_anyone could ever ask'_ I thought bitterly.

"I guess so. Considering the fact that everything is okay...as you say"

She smiled and continued to talk.

_'Does she know what she's doing to me? I don't need her blabbering on about her cute boyfriends and she got them.'_

"I just can't wait. Shuichi and I are going to the movies" Madori squealed.

"I'll call you and tell you all about it" she said walking up her house.

"Bye Lena" she waved.

I smiled and waved back.

We lived two houses away so it wasn't much of a walk.

"Mom...I'm home" I said walking in the house and slipping my shoes off. "Hi honey, how school was?" she asked smiling.

My mother had a lovely smile. I had most of my mother's features and a few from my

dad.

My mother and father separated 5 years ago, back when I was 10. She re-married and now I have a step-father named Rodney, who I never liked and my little stepbrother Kenji, who I adore. Kenji was born the same year Rodney and my mother got married so he's 5.

"It was great" I said. Then I heard a little voice behind me.

"LENA YOUR HOME!" I turned around to see my brother with the cutest grin on his

face. He hugged my leg. "

Hi Kenny" I said ruffling his hair. "How was school?"

"It-it was okay. We learned lots of stuff and-and I got a sticker on my paper see" he said pulling out the paper and showing it to you. I held the paper and smiled.

"Guess where it's going?"

"On the fridge!" he shouted with his hands in the air.

" Yes"

I said picking up and grabbing a magnet. He choose where he wanted it and placed

with his other papers.

I put him down and out came...Rodney. I just looked at him. He smiled and leaned

on the wall.

"Hello Lena How was school?"

"It was okay" I said in a forged, cheerful tone.

"...and how was your day?" I said in that same tone.

"It was wonderful thank you" he

replied.

"If you'd excuse me I've got homework"

_**Only in Fairy Tales...**_

I didn't actually start my homework till after dinner, which was started at 6:00. I

finished your homework at around 7:00 and it was now 8:21.I was reading a really

good romance novel. I put the book down on the counter by my contacts. I

never wanted them my mother just bought them thinking I'd use them one day

_'As if' _I sighed. I walked out on your balcony. Lately I've have been really

interested in the moon, the stars, the universe basically. I put my hands on the railing

and just stared up into the sky.

_'Why do i feel this way? Today was just like any other day. There are no changes in my _

_life everything is the same. My only friend, my family, the kids at school there all the _

_same. It's...it's as if no one understands me. I feel as if, I more then what i think I _

_am...like there's a power with in just waiting for the right time to erupt. I feel I was meant to do something more then what I'm doing like save the world or something...herioc.There's more to this silly life I'm living._'

I giggled a bit at my dumb thoughts

'_What am I saying? Things like that happen in fairy tales' _'I said walking back into my room.I laid down on my bed, covered myself tightly with my blankets and closed the lights and my eyes.

_**'...it only happens in Fairy Tales'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dream

Dream

There...there was a woman, with white clothing, that flowed with the wind. I couldn't make out her face though, I only saw her figure. I stood up and looked around. My surroundings were dark and all I saw was small specks and the figure. They looked so far away but I could take each speck into my hand. It was as if...as if i was in the sky. I turned around and bumped into this big gray ball. I fell back when i realized it was the moon. The woman she looked at me and leaned down slowly, as if she were going to help me up. As she leaned closer her face got a bit clearer and then... My eyes snapped open. _'Another one of those dreams. I've had the same dream for the past 3 days. Who is that women? I think i should talk to someone about this...but who? Definitely not Madori and she's the only friend I have._ I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 5:30. I moaned. _'I have about 1 more hour of sleep till school. Might as well sleep'_

/Next Day/  
"…Overall our date was really good" Madori said as we both made your way to school.  
"You guys did seem to have-"  
"Hey Madori" I heard a deep voice say. We both turned around and saw Shuichi.

Every time I looked at Shuichii I remembered why I envied Madori so much.

" Shuichi" Madori said walking up to him and kissing him on the lips.

I pushed up my glasses and just looked away from the seen with a small blush.

"Lena..." I turned around

"Huh?" I noticed Shuichi's friends with them. Hanging in a big group wasn't really my thing. "Lena, this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and you already know Shuichi" Madori pointed to each one (Let's all pretend they go to the same school okay...ok)

I stared at them for a moment and they stared back.

" Those glasses are huge" Kuwabara blurted out pointing at them. I rolled my eyes

"Can we please just get to school?" I said slightly embarrassed._' It's the same thing everytime'_I thought.

First period was over and already ready I was having a bad day. Everybody was once again judging me._" She thinks so smart" "She's a geek" "She think she's better then anyone else" "Yea that why she has no friends besides Madori, who is extremely sexy. She doesn't deserve Madori as her friend"_ those were some of the things I heard as I walked down the halls. I walked with my head down. I tried to block the voices from my head but they were all I heard. I began to walk faster and faster until I bumped into someone.

"Lena? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Shuichi. "Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you" I said with a sigh.

"Well I'm on my way to class and last I checked we had 2nd period together. Care to walk with me?" he said with a smile.

"S-sure" I answered.

The walk was a bit silent but then he said something.

" You know, Madori talks about you a lot"

"She does? I never think she'd talk about me because all she ever talks about is you" I said.

"Really ?"

"Yup. She really likes you. She can't wait till your anniversary and she can't wait till the next and the next" I said mimicking her voice. He chuckled a bit

"I doubt there'll be another" he said under his breath.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Nothing" he said scratching behind his head.

We both were in class. I sat in the front while Madori and Shuichi sat in the back together.

"Class we have a very exciting project that I have to do. I will be choosing partners" Everybody groaned. There was a chance that Shuichi wasn't going to work with Madori.

Sensei Kimi chose and each partner the only people left to be chosen were Shuichi, Madori, You, Kenirou, Chiyo ,and Ayamu.

"Kenirou and...Madori" Madori groaned." Chiyo and Ayamu and that leaves Shuichi and Lena" I felt heart began to beat fast.

_'How could this happen? Madori suppose to work with him. '_I screamed in my head.

"Now class go to your partners and begin" Sensei said while clapping her hands proudly.

Madori frowned

I stayed where I was and didn't move. Shuichi sat at the desk next to mine.

"Well let's get started" he said smiling.

/After class/

"Lena, I thought we could go to the library to get a little more information for our project"

"Sure" I said smiling.

During that whole period Shuichi and I have had a really good conversation. We were just talking about random things. It turned out that the two of us had a lot in common.

" See you there" he said walking the other direction.

" Lena" I heard. It was Madori.

"I asked Shuichi if we could go to the library together, kind of like a study group." she said.

"Cool" I said

"We'll met up in the front of the school" she said before leaving

**Madori's POV**

_This isn't fair at all. I'm stuck working with my ex and Lena works with my boyfriend.I know Lena's my best friend but I can't risk my chances of them being alone together. I mean they were laughing together and base on what i know about of both of them they have so much in common'_

"Shuichi!" I said running up to my boyfriend." I was thinking could me and Kenirou come with you and Lena to the library" He smiled at.

'_Oh I loved that sexy smile'. _

_"_That would be great" he said kissing me softly on the cheek. Then he left to go to class.

'_Now I could be with Shuichi and watch them work_'

**/Normal/**

After School

Shuichi, Kenirou, Madori and I were in the library. Shuichii and I were suppose to be looking for books but Madori keep him with her the whole time. I didn't even get to talk to him since we both left the school. I frowned.

"Well looks like we're not going to be starting anytime soon" Kenirou said to me.

"I agree. This is pathetic"

Kenirou chuckled

"You know your not as bad as people say" I looked at him.

"I guess not…" I knew what the people thought about me already.

"Oh my goodness. Please lets go find a book" I said irritated.

We both looked and found many books but I both took two. As Shuichii and Madori kissed and talked, Kenirou and I worked and talked about the project.

/A little later on/ We all left the library. Kenirou walked home and Shuichi walked Madori and myself. I walked ahead not wanting to do with any of their snuggling. Finally we made it to Madori's house I kept walking. Madori kissed Shuichi and then she went into her house.

"Lena wait!" I stopped and turned around while pushing my glasses up. He caught up.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the library. Madori kept me from doing any work.

_'That explains why Shuichi kept getting up and then sitting back down' I thought _

"Um...how about we meet at the library again. This time without...Madori. "He said smiling.

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

"See you" I said watching him walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning and you were eating breakfast

It was morning and I was eating breakfast. I had the same dream.

_'Why do i keep dreaming about her? Who could she be?'_

"Lena" I heard.

"Yes"

"Madori's here"

"Okay" I grabbed my things and headed to the door.

"Hey Madori" She smiled

" Hey Lena. How's life?"

"Mysterious as always." I answered.

"Well don't just stand there we have school" she said.

I giggled and we walked off.

As we both walked to school we ended up meeting up with Shuichi and his friends.

I groaned.

'_I hate when this happens.'_

I knew Madori was going to go to them and I would have to follow.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hi Shuichi" she said in a very seductive voice.

"Hi Madori" he said walking over to her and putting his arm around her waist.

"Here we go..." Yusuke mumbled looking at the two.

"Hi Lena" Kuwabara and Yusuke said in union smiling at you.

"Hi" I said shyly.

I looked down and then I got a quick picture of the women in my dreams but with silver hair.

Shuichi looked down at me as I fazed out. As the picture faded away and I looked back up.

"Lena, are you okay?" Madori asked looking at me strangely.

"Huh? Um...yes I'm...fine. Excuse me" I said walking right past them all and walking into the school.

_'What was that? It seemed so real but I still couldn't see her face. It was as if I was blind.'_

Shuichi's POV

_'She just had her first vision' _

I saw her looking straight down on the floor.

_'Her powesr came earlier then expected. They were suppose to come on her birthday which is in a week from now. Koenma said this might happen.'_

I glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara. They nodded.

They saw what happened too. I glanced down at Madori, who was talking to her friend.

_'Guess she didn't notice'_

I watched Lena walk away quickly.

**Lena POV**

_'Calm down, calm down. Breathe in, Breathe out'_

I was in the bathroom trying to calm myself down. I started to panic just for a silly vision.

_'What's been going on with me lately?'_

I calmly walked out the bathroom, when I saw Shuichi coming, I quickly turned around and walked briskly.

"Lena..." I heard from behind_. ' Damn he's fast!'_ I thought.

I pushed up my glasses and turned around to face him with a slight blush on my face.

"Lena...? Why did you leave so fast?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Um...I ah...remembered something...that had to be done."

he looked at me oddly

"In the bathroom?"

I blushed even more

"Yes...in the bathroom...puberty get the best of me sometimes" I automatically covered

my mouth.

_'I just basically told Shuichi I have my period today...which I don't, at least not today'_

"Oh my gosh" I said blushing and looked him up and down.

"Um...I'm sorry got to go!" I quickly said turning and running to class.

_'I just told the smartest and cutest man in school...that i have my period. He must think I'm nasty.'_

I thought leaning on the wall and sliding to the ground, then gasped.

_'I have to meet him at the library after school and I have 2nd period with him'_

**Madori POV**

I watched Lena blush and talk to Shuichi.

_'That bitch'_ I thought.

What?! Shuichi was blushing too. I watched Lena put her hand to her mouth

and run away. I glared at her

_'Well, till i come up with a plan, I'm just going to have to try and Shuichi wrapped around my finger'_ I walked to Shuichi with a smile on my face.

"Hey..." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi" he said

"What was that about?"

"Um..." he looked at me and smiled "Nothing" he said wrapping his arm around me.

"Let's go" She smiled.

_'That's how you keep your man in check'_

**Shuichi POV**

_'That was odd...What's wrong with Lena?' _

I looked down at Madori and she had a glint in her eye that made that made me shiver.

Not only has Lena been acting weird, Madori's been acting weird too.

She's been so much clingier then usual .Madori was smiling and had her arms wrapped

around my right arm, as was began walking with her to class.

**Lena POV**

**After school**

During class I didn't really talk to Shuichi in class. Madori was busy with him. I didn't mind because well...I told him I was menstrual. My face turned pink at the thought of that. I took out my books from my locker.

_'How do I face him after that? He probably thinks I'm a total freak. What why do I care?'_ I closed your locker and stood there with a confident face

_'You know what I shouldn't give a damn about that! This is the last project of the school year and I, Lena, is going to pass and- _

"Lena are you ready?"

I quickly turned around to see Shuichi with a smile on his face. I blushed and fell back into my locker.

_'Who am I kidding? I can't do this? He is so cute.'_

"Lena, are you okay?" he said with a look of concern.

"Yes I'm fine" I said standing up straight and dusting my shoulders off.

"Let's go and get this show on the rode" I said walking forward

_'Who say's that?_' I asked myself.

Little did I know Shuichi was smiling behind me. He knew good and well I was still

nervous about what happened before. He caught up with me and we both made my way

to the library.

**After the library **

Shuichi and I got a lot done. We both walked out of the library with intensions of going

home when my stomach grumbled.

"I guess your hungry" Shuichii said chuckling softly. I blushed.

"I guess so, I'll be fine"

"Come on, I'll buy us some food"

"You don't have to, it's okay"

" But i want to"

"Shuichi really -"

"Lena..."He said in a voice that made me want to melt. He looked straight into my eyes.

I sighed.

"Fine" He smiled at you and you guys made you way to a café

'_Shuichi's buying me food' _I thought blushing once more.

**After the food **

"Thank you so much Shuichi" I said as we walked out.

"Your welcome"

_'He's so polite. I wonder if he's ever gotten mad at anyone. Madori and him are never gonna break up'_

"I guess we should be going our separate ways from\here" I said.

"Not today. I'm going to see Madori and last I checked you lived next door" he said smiling. I smiled back. He looked into my eyes again and then there was a long silence. He looked away blushing.

_'Shuichi is blushing?' _

"Um...so how do you know Madori?" He said breaking the silence.

"Madori and I are childhood friends. We've known each other for such a long time, she could be a little...crazy at times but you got to love her" I said. I walked toward into my street.

He chuckled.

"She's a good person and I don't know what I'd do without her" I added.

"I hope you both...continue to stay together…" he looked down at the ground.

"This is the first time she's actually happy with a boyfriend."

Shuichi looked in front of him and didn't say anything. Shuichi walked

me to my door.

"Thanks Shuichi for the food and walking with me to my door. Have fun with Madori"

He blushed and so did I.

"Forget i said that"

"Right" he said smiling.

"Bye Shuichi"

"Bye" he said walking towards Madori's house and I walked into mine.

I walked into my room after saying hi to my mother and being tackled by my brother.

_'Today started off very weird then it worked it's way up. First i told Shuichi I was menstrual and he ended up buying me food. He's so sweet.'_ I sighed as I thought about his smile.

Then it happened again. I looked at my wall and I saw another

picture.

_'I saw two people the a women with silver hair and a man with silver hair holding each other as if they'd die if they let go. _

I snapped out of it. I blinked and when I opened my eyes it was blurry.

_'Why is it blurry? Do i have my glasses on? _

_Yes I do have my glasses on!_

I took them off attempting to clean them, when I realized I could see clearly. I

put them on then took them back off. I smiled and jumped on my bed.

"I CAN SEE, I CAN SEE!"

My mother ran into the room.

"What going on?" I saw Kenji run in too.

"It's crazy but I can see everything. I can see that you're wearing the kiss the cook apron, which is so 80s by the way, and Kenji's power ranger's shirt."

Kenji smiled and jumped with me

"Are you serious." my mother said.

"Maybe we should get it checked?"

"For what? I can see, I'm not dying"

"Fine. I'm really happy for you now everyone can see your gorgeous eyes" she kissed my forehead and left.

We continued jumping on the bed. Little did we know Shuichi was watching from the

outside of my window. He saw us jumping and smiling with my brother. He heard me screaming with joy.

_**He smiled and walked off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Madori isn't going this

"Madori isn't going to believe this!" I said looking into the mirror.

_'Nobody in school is going to believe this'_ I thought getting a little nervous.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Yes honey"

"Do I have to go to school today?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Lena...do you even have to ask that? Of coarse you're going to school today" I frowned.

"So mean" Imumbled.

The bell rang, I looked on the caller id and it said Madori.

"Hey dori-chan"

"Hey. Um...Lena...I kind of can't walk with you to school today cause Shui-"

"Oh it's alright I'll just see you at school then"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's alright and Happy Anniversary"

"Thanks see ya"

"K"

I hung up the phone and frowned 'Great...'

--

I walked into the school. The kids that barely noticed me before finally noticed me today.

'Why is everyone staring?' I thought as I reached my locker.

"Lena" Iheard a familiar voice behind me, it was Shuichi.

"Good morn...' I turned around and smiled. "...ing" he said finishing his sentence.

_'So this is what happened last night at her house. She looks so beautiful just like Koenma said'_ he thought smiling softly at me.

It made me blush. For a brief moment we both just stared at each other. It was like he

could read my mind.

_'He's so cute...I wish that I could-' _

"Hey guys. What are ya having a staring contest or something" Kuwabara said ruining the moment.

We both blushed and turned away.

"Whoa Lena what happened to your glasses?" Yusuke asked popping out of no where.

"Well...what happened was...uh"

_'Man how do I make this sound not so freaky?' _

"I fell and broke my glasses, I don't have a spare so I had to borrow my

mothers contacts until then." I said quickly.

"You know" Yusuke said smirking.

"You look really cute without your glasses" he continued.

"I know...maybe WE as in YOU and KAZUMA should go out sometime" Kuwabara said holding my hands together.

Shuichi looked annoyed and pulled me away. "Come on we're going to be late." He held my hand tightly as we both walked to class.

_'Why is he holding my hand? His hands are so soft'  
_  
We held hands until we both got to class.

--A little later--

"Wow Lena you look sexy! I can't believe this you look so much better without those big

glasses" Madori said smiling at me.

"You really do look good Lena" Shuichi said

_'but then again I always thought you looked good'_ he thought looking deeply in your eyes.

Madori saw this and stopped his gaze "Any who. A lot of guys have been talking to

me about you. They like you and think you're really cute. Maybe we could double date."

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

_'Yea right'_ he thought.

"Maybe" I repeated "Just maybe"

--After School--

Shuichi, Madori and I walked home together. I felt kind of weird since it was their

Anniversary. We all laughed and joked but it seemed as if only Shuichi and I were

talking.

"I'll be at Madori's house for about 5 minutes tops and I'll come and get you so

we could got to the library.

Madori's heart dropped.

"Okay then I'll see you later" I said smiling warmly. He smiled back as he watched me walk into my house.

Madori's POV

"But Shuichi today is our anniversary! Can't you reschedule" I said.

Shuichi was in my house and he was ready to go to Lena's so they could work on their project.

"You can't go and work on your project! We need to be together!" I continued.

"Well we didn't get any work done yesterday because you kept pulling me back each time I tried to go look for book with Lena and I promised her"

"Lena , is this about Lena? What do you like her? or something?"

Lena's POV

I stood in front of Madori's door.

_'Shuichi said that he'd be in there for a while. What's taking him so long? Maybe I should go in?' _That's when I heard yelling coming from

Madori and Shuichi. I decided to listen.

"Lena, is this about Lena? What do you like her or something?"

"No it has nothing to do with her, I just need to work on my project."

"You liar! I see the way you guys look at each other. You guys have something going on

don't you! Why? Why? my best friend she isn't all that pretty. Of all people why her!

There are much better people around!"

Tears stung my eyes

_'Is that what she thinks of me? My best friend the one that kept_

telling me to keep my head up' I kept listening.

"What are you talking about Madori?"

"This is MY anniversary, She's ruining us"

Tears slowly ran down my eyes and then I heard the door open. There was a paused

between the three of us. Tears continued to fall from my eyes as I ran back into

my house.

"LENA!" Shuichi yelled. He didn't run after me he let me run into my house.

He turned around and glared coldly at Madori who shivered. Shuichi never looked at her

like that before. He sucked his teeth sand made his way back home.

_'How could she say that about me she's suppose to be my best friend!' _I thought

crying into my pillow. The words kept passing through my head.

"Sweetie telephone!" my mother yelled.

"Whoever it is tell them I don't want to talk!" I said sniffling.

"He says it's important"

"He?" I said to myself. I picked up the phone and tried to clear my voice so didn't seem like I wasn't crying but it was useless.

"H-hello?"

"Are you okay? It's Shuichi"

"Yes I'm fine. Listen I can't talk right know I have lots of work to do. So bye"

"But Lena-" I hung up the phone.

_**My bangs covered my eyes and I lay down and cried myself to sleep.**_ __


	5. Chapter 5

--

--  
The Next Day-Friday

"Mom I really don't want to go to school today. Does it even matter if I miss one day?" I said

sadly remembering yesterday's events. 

"I know you're a little embarrassed about what happened yesterday but your

going to have to face them anyways. Why don't you just get it over with huh? "

she said stroking my cheek.

_'Your right but it isn't that easy mom, Madori hates me because she thinks her_

boyfriend and I have something going on." .

"Lena go to school! If you feel that you can't take it then Ill dismiss you,

otherwise stay the whole day. Deal?" she said smiling.

"Deal"

--  
5th period

I walked through the halls silently, with my head down, in hopes to avoid Yusuke, Kuwabara, Madori, and especially Shuichi and I've actually been doing good with that's so far. The classes that I had with them I just sat in the front corner so that I wouldn't have to worry about looking back at them. I finally reached my locker and grabbed your stuff for the next class_._

_'I might actually make it through the day' _I thought happily. _'I just have to-'_

"Lena"

'_FREAKIN HELL I SPOKE TO SOON'_ I screamed into my head. 

I turned around and I saw

Kyohei

"Hi Lena" he said smiling at me.

I blushed

"Uh Hi" I stammered. _'Why is he saying hi all of a sudden?'_

'How are you today?" he asked me.

I closed my locker, turned around and lean back against it.

"I'm fine Umm Kyohei-kun if you don't mind, I really-"

"I know I wanted to walk you." he said tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

_'He wants to walk me…Kyohei? He's not embarrassed to be seen with me?'_

I thought forgetting about how I didn't have your glasses anymore, and how good I looked without them.

"Really? Okay" I said blushing. I looked down so that he wouldn't noticed.

When we both finally got to the front of the room he stopped me.

"Lena I also wanted to give this to you." He said pulling out a note from his pocket and handing it to me. I took the note from his hand and smiled.

"Okay, Thanks for walking me"

"No problem, anytime", he said giving me a warm smile before leaving.

I walked into class and sat at in my usual seat. (the front corner)

and opened the note.

_Dear Lena,_

Roses are Red

Violets are blue

I like ice cream

And I hope you do too

In, lay-mans terms I wanted to know if

You wanted to go get some ice cream on Saturday 

I smiled at his silly poem.

_'Ive never really gone on a date before. I could ask Madori for help but she's not a true friend, and now I think she's kind of an asshole. Damn it could there anniversary be like next week or something, right when I really need her. '_I sighed. _'I don't need her, I don't need her,  
I'm going with him, and everything is going to be okay. Now let's learn stuff!' _

--  
After School

_'I made it through the day, successfully avoiding Shuichi, Madori, Yusuke, and the idiot'_ I thought happily. Before I left the school I went up to Kyohei and told him that I accept his offer and we both set up a time. I stretched my arms out as I walked out the school.

"Lena"

_'Damn it now who is it?' _

I turned around and this time it was someone I did not want to see. All the pain from yesterdays events came back to me, as I stared into my old friends eyes.

"What do you want?" I said glaring at her.

'I-Lena you have every right to mad at me, I understand if you hated me for

the rest of your life. Yesterday, I didn't mean anything I said, I was just so mad

that Shuichi wanted to work on the project more then spend the day with me.

I didn't mean any of it. I love you, you're like the sister I never had. You're my

best friend and I cant stand the thought of you being mad at me. Lately so much has

Been going on with my head, I cant even think straight, I was mad at the wrong

person, and I'm sorry will you be my friend again." She said to me looking at

my dead in your eyes, tears threatening to fall.

_'She looks serious, should I forgive her? I mean she sounded like she meant every word, and she has been acting funny lately, maybe its stress. It is a first offence. Ah what the heck'._

I gave her a goofy smile and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"Although your words did hurt, Ill give you the benefit of the doubt. Apology accepted." I said playfully. She giggled.

"Its a good thing to because I have a date tomorrow and I really need your help" I said.

_'Man after that beautiful speech I made to myself 5th period OH WELL'_

--  
Shuichis POV

After that whole event from yesterday, I broke up with Madori. I didn't realize how rude she could be to her own best friend. Lena has been avoiding me all day, and she was doing a really good job at it too. I need to talk to her, maybe Ill try calling again.

"I heard you asked Lena out. What did she say?" I heard a boy said

_'Someone asked Lena out. She wouldn't say yes… Would she?' _

"She said yes. I can't wait" Kyohei said as he walked passed me.

_'SHE SAID YES!?'_ I thought with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

Lena's POV

"Ill meet you in a little while" I yell to Madori as I walked in my house .

"OK" she said back to me.

"Mom today turned out better then expected" I said walking into the kitchen kissing her on the cheek.

"I realized since you didn't call" she said.

"Madori and I are talking again"

"That's good sweetie."

"I know" I running upstairs.

As I jumped into my bed the phone rang. I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lena it's Shuichi"

_**There was a five second silence. I inhaled slowly and then exhaled.**_


	6. Chapter 6

the phone rang

"I'm sorry" I said

"What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked

"For coming in between you and Madori, for making you break up, ignoring you, and

then avoiding you"

"You did nothing wrong Lena. You didn't come between us. I'm sorry" he said

I giggled a little

"What's so funny?" he asked confused

"There is no reason for you to be sorry, you were defending me. I should thank you"

Shuichi blushed

"Err it's nothing to me thank me about what are friends for?" he said smiling

_'Friend?'_

What ARE friends for? 

"I broke up with Madori" he said on the other line

"You did?" I said acting as if I didn't know. "Why?"

Right that moment it seemed as if everything froze. I stare at the wall only to have

picture flashing in my face.

I saw Madori and Shuichi. I saw Madori getting angry slams her hands on the

table. He looked really calm and softly grabbed her shoulders. I began to read his lips.

_'This isn't going to work out Madori, it's time we ended it'_

The vision stopped.

"…and I told her it was time we ended it" he said.

I gasped

_'This is so freaky'_

"Lena are you okay?"

"Uh yea I'm fine, no worries"

"Good. Well, I hope that we could still be friends and that things won't be awkward

between us"

I blushed a little

"It won't"

He smiled

"I'm glad"

After a while of meaningless conversing between Shuichi and I we agreed to meet up at the library again on Saturday at 6:00.

/Madori's House/

"You mean Kyohei, Kyohei!"

"Yup"

"He is so cute" Madori squealed with her hand waving crazily in the air.

"That cute?" I asked raising a brow at my friends crazy antics.

"Yes! You can't screw this up. Everything has to be right and on point. From your hair to your toes." She said jumping from her bed and onto the floor, rummaging through her closet.

"Madori, what the hell it's just ice cream!" I said to her

"It's not just about the ice cream it's about your date, he's almost as cute as..." she stopped and looked the ground sadly.

"Shuichi" she said softly. She turned to me.

"Madori" I said walking up to my now crying friend. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder.

"I can't believe he left me" she said as tears fell rapidly from her eyes.

I gently moved her head so she faced me.

"Madori, I know there is nothing I could say that could bring him back to you, but is a boy really worth your tears?"

"He was. He was different from all the others. I want him back Lena, we have to find a way to get him to come back to me. I love him Lena, I'm nothing without Shuichi." She said.

_She wants him back. _

"I need him back"

_' But I thought-'_

"We could get back together again. I'll do anything"

_Why? _

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, I'll do anything I can." I said softly

/Saturday-5:00 p.m/

Time passed by fast as I enjoyed my first date with Kyohei. The plan was to go out for ice cream but we both ended up doing more then that. We both ended up going out to a small restaurant, the park and right now we were on our way to my home.

"Lena, your really funny" he said as his laughter slowly died down.

"Not really" I say

He suddenly slipped his hand into mine, squeezing it after he got a good grip on my hand.

"Yea you are and I would mind if we went on a second date." he said smiling and looking into my eyes.

I blushed but didn't let go or turn away and remembered Madori told me.

/Flash back-This morning/

_" If he asks you anything that involves you both hanging out with each other ask him a cute question or comment in return. You know, flirt a little, tease him, and entice him. For example:" she said clearing up her voice to sound like Kyohei._

"Maybe we could go to third base" she said stupidly.

I threw a pillow at her blushing and it hit her face.

"Don't say things like that Madori"

"See that comment made you blush." She said in her normal voice.

"Now if you don't want to reject him, say with a sexy smile

'I don't know maybe?' "she said mimicking my voicing and winking at the end.

"Then he takes you to your house then bada bing bada boom then you come back home and 

_give me the details" she said laughing at herself and rolling on her bed._

"This is serious Madori and I don't even sound like that" I say.

She stopped rolling on the bed and looked at me smiling.

"Ok, ok I'll stop. Just be really flirty. Get it"

"Yup" I said nodding

"Now for your cloths" she said pulling me off her bed.

/End/

"Well when are you going to ask me?" I say realizing afterwards that it didn't really sound like the way Madori explained but he chuckled anyways.

"How about now... Lena do you want to go on a second date with me?" he said.

I noticed that we both stopped walking and I noticed that we made it to the front of my house.

/Flashback- 4:30/

_  
"…and lastly if he asks you on a second date you do what?"_

"I say yes"

"Not like that like this" she slowly walked up to me until we were about 2 inches apart.

"I'd love to" Madori said smiling warmly.

"Okay I get it, now back the hell up, you look like your going to kiss me"

"You know you want me" she sad backing up and giving me a thumbs up.  
  
/End/

I began to get closer to him

_'Alright Lena don't screw up. This is the tip of the ice-.' _

I snapped out of my thoughts as I tripped over my own foot and fell into Kyohei's chest.

I looked up to him blushing and he was smiling.

"You're clumsy" he said almost above a whisper."…and you never answered my question"

I was so lost I just nodded gently and I saw him smile.

He leaned down and I never moved from my position.

_' Oh no, he's going to kiss me. Madori never said this would happen!' _

His lips brushed against mine gently and briefly. He moved back to look at my blushing face.

/Kurama POV/

_' I wonder what's taking Lena so long. _I thought as I looked at my watch. I was at the library waiting for Lena and she was about 15 minutes late. Knowing her she would never be that late. So I decided that I would go to her house and see of everything was okay.

After about 15 more minutes I made it to Lena's neighborhood. As I walked up I saw Kyohei? And Lena? Kissing? She really went on that date with him?! I turned around and began walking home .

_**'I can't believe this'**_ Youko said in my mind angrily.

I sighed sadly

_'So this is why she was late…'_

_**'Shuichi damn it go back and get him off of our women'**_

_'She's not our women _

My eyes flashed gold and then back to it's normal green color

_**'Fine then my woman. Don't make me take over this body and get her myself'**_

_' No, you'll get us in-' _

It was to late because Youko made his decision. In a flash I was no longer Shuichi, I was Youko, King of Thieves.

/Author Pov/

Lena watched as Kyohei left, walking down her street.

_' Whoa'_ she thought as her fingers gently touched her lips.

"Hello my dear" Youko said waiting for her to turn around and take a good look at him.

Lena turned around and gasped at the sight before her. She inspected him eyes wide with fear.

/Normal/

_'He's beautiful, but that tail and ears. Why is he wearing that for and why the hell does he seem so familiar'_ I thought

He began to walk up to me smirking, I began back away.

"What's wrong koi?"

I didn't bother listen to him. I began running as far as my legs could take me, underestimating the kitsune's speed. After a while, I had finally stopped behind a tree deep in the forest. I panted trying to catch my breath and wiping the beads of sweat that formed on my forehead.

"Who the hell was that freak?" I thought out loud

"Freak? Is that what you think of me koi"

I turned around and I back up as far as I could.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"How could you not remember me? It's me Youko, your mate" he said with his hand on his hip.

"M-mmate?" I stuttered

He walked up to me and moved my hair and touched my neck.

"Hmm I guess the mark faded after all these years. No matter I'll just have to mark you again" he said showing you his fangs.

"Don't touch me" I said slapping his hand away and getting ready to run away. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest.

"Koi please don't act this way. I've been waiting to long to finally see you again." He said as he wrapped both arms around my waist. He gently sniffed your hair.

"Let me go" I shouted

"Kurama you baka"

We both faced the direction of the voice. I saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and a short guy with gravity defying hair run in my direction. Youko loosened his grip on me.

"Yusuke" I said before running behind him.

"Damn it Youko you couldn't wait till her birthday could you" Yusuke said.

"Wait you know him?" I asked

"We'll explain later" Kuwabara whispered to me.

Youko just smirked and then I saw a flash. Soon the handsome silver haired 'man' left and was replaced with Shuichi Minamino. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Crap" Yusuke muttered, slapping his hand into his forehead.

"ALRIGHT DAMN IT, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I yelled angrily.

"I never knew you were on to swear" Kuwabara said.

"Lena calm down"

"CALM DOWN. THAT FOX THING JUST TURNED INTO SHUICHI OR SHUICHI TURNED INTO THING AND BACK!" I walked up to Shuichi who looked really nervous knowing that it was his fault.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Lena I promise to explain later just please stop yelling" Kurama said while placing his hands on my shoulders.

"NO! I want to know what's going on n-" I felt something hit the back of my neck. I begin to fall forward and black out.

Kurama caught me and then gently picked me up bridal style.

"Did you have to do that Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn she wouldn't shut up. She was bothering me" he said plainly.

"Guess we have to get her to spirit world huh? Damn it we're in so much trouble" Yusuke said letting himself fall on his butt.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to Koenma, It's my fault" Kurama said looking at my face.

/Spirit World/

"Kurama how could you be so careless?" Koenma said.

"Damn it Koenma stop yelling. It wasn't his fault you know Youko is stronger then him, he barely has any control over Youko." Kuwabara yelled at him.

"No Kuwabara you don't need to defend for me. He's right I should have been more careful" he said as his eyes darted to the ground.

Koenma sighed.

"Well it's to late now. Tell me what triggered your transformation?"

Kurama had forgotten about what happened. He forgot about how Lena and Kyohei had kissed. Jealousy slowly began cloud his mind.

_'Why do I feel so jealous?_

_**'Because we are the same . If I love her then of coarse you do to' **_

_'No I don't.Shut your mouth I am already in enough trouble because of you'_

"Kurama" Koenma said

"I don't know" he answered him then they heard me stirring in my sleep and watched until I eventually woke up.

"Ahh I knew it was all a dream" I muttered. "It all seemed so real. Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Lil' tiny dude, with the freaky hair" I said sitting up from the couch I were on, still half asleep.

I then heard snickering. I was finally wide awake and turned in the direction of the snickering and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. The 'tiny dude' glaring at them both, a toddler who quickly ran inside another room and...Shuichi.

"'AHHHH!" I screamed "I've been kidnapped!" I yelled jumping from the couch and running towards the door.

"Somebody, Anybody save me from these freakish people!" I said banging on the door.

Koenma now walked out of the room and his teenage form. I turned around as he walked up to you.

**"Welcome Lena to Spirit World"**


	7. Chapter 7

b"Welcome Lena to Spirit World"/b

**"Welcome Lena to Spirit World"**

"sSpirit world, am…am I dead?" I stuttered looking scared

Koenma chuckled a bit. "No you're very much alive"

"Then why am I here? Why can't you leave me alone? First these 'visions', then Shuichi turns into a chimera like thing"

Yusuke and Kuwabara apparently thought that was funny and started laughing harder.

"Shut up you dimwits! And now I'm in Spirit World. What do you want from me?" I finished

"Listen I'll explain…"

He noticed that I had a blink expression.

"She's having another vision…Hiei" Hiei nodded as began to read your mind.

/Vision/

I saw everything from Yusuke being dead to the Dark Tournament. My vision ended with the women I've been dreaming of but it wasn't blurry it was clear.

I'Who is she? /I?

My vision stopped and I blinked.

"There isn't much to explain anymore. She knows who we are now and more" Hiei said smirking.

I slid down to the floor and looked down.

"Okay that was a bit longer then usual…Hey" I said as I stood up and pointed at Hiei

"I hope you reading my mind is a once in a lifetime thing. I'm not really comfortable with you doing so" I said rudely

"Hn…see nothing left to explain" Hiei said.

"So I guess you now everything about us now?" Kurama said walking up to me.

"I know that your actually a kitsune, Kuwabara is a normal human, with a spirit sword and, Hiei is a fire apparition, and that Jr over there is a Toddler and decides whether people go to Limbo or Heaven and his father is always on vacation, I know Yusuke died once and is the and beat some huge guy named Toguro. I know you all are the Spirit Detectives. "I said ending it

"Well your visions are quite useful to you and could be useful to us." Koenma said and I nodded

"They're weird. They just started showing out of now where and have been coming more and more frequently. Do you know why I get them?"

" Your powers are strengthen at this moment your spirit energy is escalating" Koenma continued

"Powers?" I repeated as if I couldn't hear right.

"Have you ever heard the Legend of the Lunar Maiden?" he asked me as he sat on top of his desk coolly.

"Yea sure my mother use to tell me all the time. 'She was the ruler of the night sky, fell in love, and then she was attacked by Sun maiden her counterpart and she was killed in battle and that she maybe reborn again' What about it?" I asked not understanding a word.

The boys all sighed.

"She was reborn again" Yusuke said looking at me.

"Well, where is she?" I asked standing up and sitting back on the couch I slept on before

"We're looking at her" he continued.

I looked around the room seeing that I were the only 'she' there.

"Are you sure she's a she?" I asked scratching my head.

Kuwabara walked over to me and sat on your right. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well are you a girl?"

"Duh"

"I'm afraid I'm going to need some proof" Yusuke said walking up to me smirking and sitting to your left.

"You perv !" I yelled in his face

He and Kuwabara grinned.

"It's what we do!"

"Now's not the time to be joking around." Hiei yelled at the two

"Anyways you're the Lunar Maiden, we were going to start training you the day after your birthday when your other side would be awakened, but seeing as to how, Youko Kurama, decided it was okay to blow our cover now, you will start your training tomorrow with Genkai" Koenma said finally getting to the point

"Whoa, whoa, whoa yea right, I'd rather not! I don't know if you got your calendar's mixed up but it's June 5th not April 1st" I said angrily as I walked over to the door. Ireached for the door knob ready to leave, when you suddenly fell back.

"Boton you need to be more careful!" Koenma said running to my side

I rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry about that Koenma, but I had to come as soon as I heard Lena was here" Boton said as helped my up. She took a good look at me and then suddenly jumped me.

I groaned.

'What was the point of helping me up if she was going to make me fall back again'

"Oh it is you Lena! You weren't lying when you said she was alive Koenma." Boton said loudly as she began kissing my cheek.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" I said gently pushing her off.

We both stood up and she helped dust me off

"Oh right. Sorry Lena it's just I haven't seen you in a long time and I-oh I still have your

old oar and-"

"What the hell are you saying? What oar?" I shouted

"Silly girl, your oar." Boton said

"She doesn't seem to remember anything from her past as the Lunar Maiden" Kurama said to her.

'_**But I remember everything'**_ Youko said.

Kurama clenching his fists

'_Youko stop it. Your starting to get on my nerves._

Youko didn't listen he just continued talking

'_**There isn't anything we do to get her to remember until her birthday when her other side is reborn.'**_

' _Youko please there is to much on my mind we'll worry about that later'_ Kurama said

"Or, you guys are all wrong and I'm actually the only normal one in this room" I said smartly

"You just came here and you're already making smart remarks" Koenma said a bit annoyed

"Could you just corporate?" he continued

"Uh NO!" I said quickly as I glared in his direction "When can I leave?"

"You will leave when you accept what going on here!" Koenma shouted

"Oh well then…I accept"

"Damn it, you're really starting to piss me off!"

"We're going to be here for a while huh? I'm starting to get hungry" Yusuke said holding

his stomach and Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HARDHEADED?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BINKY IN YOUR MOUTH?" I shouted back.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH YOUR SMART COMMENTS! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER, YOU MUST-"

POOF

I waved my hands to clear out the smoke that was around me. The smoke finally cleared and at the spot where Koenma just stood was a baby. I kneeled down to the baby level and raised a brow.

"Do you really want to talk about being serious?" I said.

Koenma looked so confused

"What's going on? It didn't last this time. What did I do wrong?" he muttered to himself.

He looked at you and regained his composure.

"Anyhow, Lena like I was saying this is a serious matter and you must accept"

"I can't really take you serious right now?" I said

"and why not?"

"Because…you're a baby"

Koenma's face turned red with anger

"LENA YOU WILL ACCEPT THIS OFFER"

"…Okay" I said standing up

"huh?" he said as his face was starting to turn back to normal

"I'll do it, but if nothing happens the day of my birthday you never bother me again about it. Deal?" I extended my hand to him

"Fine" he said shaking my hand

"Yay" once again I was tackled by a very happy Boton.

"Please, I'm going to ask you one more time. Do. You. Mind. Getting. OFF!"

/Later on/

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara finally took me back to my home planet. We all landed in an ally. It was all little awkward walking with them considering all that had happened today.

' _Wow, today was so…crazy'_ I thought as I slowly glance at 'Shuichi'. He caught my glance and looked back. I quickly turned and blushed.

' _Things are going to be so weird between us'_

"Well today was eventful" Kuwabara said breaking the awkward silence

"Yup, I wonder what training is going to be like with erm…Genkai was it?" I asked.

softly while putting my finger to my chin as we walked past the school.

Yusuke pulled me next to him and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Training with Genkai is like trying to get Hiei to laugh" he said almost bitterly

"I don't get it"

"You'll see tomorrow I'd rather not spoil anything" Yusuke said smirking and stopping in front an apartment building.

"Well this is me" he said. "Hey Kuwabara, you coming?"

"Huh oh yea, Today's the day I beat you in Street Fighter." Kuwabara turned to face me

"Don't worry my love, we're will meet again and as I beat Urameshi I will have you in

mind" he said holding my hands

"Right…" I say slowly

"Hey Kurama you coming…"

"No Yusuke, I think I'll walk Lena home" he said politely

I blushed

'_Crap…why is he sooooo damn nice'_ I thought

"Oh okay bye guys" Kuwabara and Yusuke said and went into the house.

I looked at Kurama and he smiled

"Shall we?"

I nodded eagerly.

We both started walking and once again there was silenced and this time it turn to break the silence.

"So, do I call you Kurama, Youko, or Shuichi?" I asked him being completely serious.

He sighed

"The people here know me as Shuichi Minamino, but in Spirit world I'm known as Youko Kurama…he trailed off and I blushed remembering everything that lead to me going to Spirit World.

"About Youko...Do you both think alike? Are you the same people?" I ask trying to hide my blushing face.

"Youko and I are two in one. He is my other form, my…demon form." he said

"Oh" I notice that we were on my street.

"So all those things he said, was all him and not you" I ask him sadly

He blushed slightly but kept a serious face.

"Yes, all by him. There are times when I can't control him and he just comes out…like today."

"Did you ever find out why he came out?"

'_**I came out cause I saw you kissing that stupid baka ningen'**_ Youko said angrily

Kurama ignored him and continued talking

"I don't really…know why he just came out" he said lying to himself twice that day.

"…Well one day, I wanna talk to him" I said stopping in front of my house.

"Huh?"

"He said a lot of things I didn't understand and I…want to understand and since you are

two completely different people, I think it would make more sense to talk to him."

' _**She wants to talk to me and I want to talk to her too! How bout we-' **_

'_No not today, but one day' _

'_**But she is MY mate and I wish to speak with her. Besides her mark faded I need to take care of that.'**_ Youko said seductively

'_Not now. She needs to rest, she has been through a lot today._

' _**Your right, another day'**_

"Alright Lena" Kurama said smiling

"Thank you for walking me home, Shuichi." I said to him smiling back

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow" he said before walking down that path back home.

I watched him back and frowned a bit.

'_What am I doing? I should be trying to get those two back together'_ I thought as I walked into my house.

"Lena why are you home so late?" I gasped as I saw my mother open the light

angrily

"**Uh Oh" I thought scared out of my mind**


	8. Chapter 8

Believe it or not, you really didn't get in that much trouble

"Mom I really am sorry. I just really lost track of time"

"It's okay sweetie, I trust you, just please if you feel that you may come home late then call me okay. I was just a bit worried" she said stroking my cheek.

I smiled and nodded

"Okay" I hugged her and ran into my room and turn in for the night

/Later that night/

I woke up in the middle of the night with a groan. I didn't wake up this time because of my weird dreams, it was because I heard a tapping noise outside my window. I moved to the side and turned my head to the clock.

"6:00" I mumbled. I sighed and laid back down.

_"Lena…" _

I shot up from my bed frightened and then that tapping noise started again. I quivered and wrapped my blanket around myself tightly.

_"Lena…"_

"Who are you? Is this another one of my powers…contacting the dead…in my sleep?"

_"No silly girl the window. Open the window" _

"Huh?" I got up from my bed and walked toward the window. I shakily and slowly moved the drapes to the side and saw a smiling Botan.

"Hey sleepy head" she said.

I rolled my eyes and opened the window.

"What are you doing here? It's 6:00 in the morning, it's Sunday and I need to sleep" I say before stifling a yawn.

"Lena, we need to get to Genkai's temple" she said seriously

"Can't we just do that later?"

"Koenma needs you there now, he and everyone else are there waiting for you"

I sighed

"Fine…hey, this is a 3 story house how are you up here?" I say and she giggled

"My oar" I looked out my window.

"Whoa…am I, by any chance, going to Genkai's house…on that?"I asked pointing to her oar

"Of coarse"

"I'm going back to sleep" I say quickly walking back to bed

"Lena" she said rushing inside after me.

/In Front of Genkai's house/

Boton eventually got me to get on the oar and after a long, scary, and heart-wrenching ride to the temple we finally made it.

I held on tightly to her shoulders as she flew down.

I smiled happily as I reached solid ground.

"Thank goodness, I'm alive" I said with my arms in the air.

"Nice to see you're finally here"

I turned around and see Koenma in his teenage form standing on the top steps.

"It's not everyday a blue-haired girl flies up to your room, which is 3 stories, on an oar at 6:00 a.m.!" I said

"Where's the girl?" I heard a scratchy voice say behind Koenma

"Right there and as kind as ever" Koenma said sarcastically.

"Bout time you came kid. My patience was wearing thin" she said as she showed herself.

"Don't be so hard on her Grandma like she said 'it's not everyday a blue-haired girl flies up to your room, which is 3 stories, on an oar at 6:00 a.m.'" Yusuke said running out and stopping by my side.

"Good morning my sweet" Kuwabara said following Yusuke out and grabbing my hands.

"I pray you slept well" Kuwabara added

"…Good Morning Kazuma and I did until this girl kept tapping my window" I said as I shot a glare in Botan direction.

"Lena I'm sorry I had to. Koenma said I had to do anything to wake you up"

"Lena's here?" I heard behind me.

I swiftly turned and saw both Hiei and Kurama

"Morning" I say smiling at him

He smiled back

"Morning Lena"

"Alright enough chit chat, this girl is weak and is in need of training! Now let's go kid" Genkai said almost angrily

I turned around and followed her inside almost frightened.

/Inside/

I gaped at the room.

"This is your…training area?" I asked

I saw nothing but games, from janken (rocks, paper, and scissors) to slots.

"Yes, I hope brought some quarters because I need you to play games. I need to see where I should start training you. The janken game test spiritual awareness, the punching games shows your spirits strength and the Karaoke tests your energy's ability to adapt and grow stronger. The rest are for me" Genkai said walking further inside

"I love this game" Yusuke said running over to the punching game

"NO!" Genkai yelled and Yusuke stopped midway

"This is training strictly for Lena only get outta here dimwit, she doesn't need any distractions" she added

Yusuke grumbled and walked out with Kuwabara behind

"Now chose the one you would like to start with" Genkai said with her arms behind her.

"Uh okay" I looked around, "I'll try the janken game" I said walking over to it.

"Okay lets see here…" I said to yourself. I inspected the game.

_'This should be easy, I always beat Madori at janken'_

The game started and I started pushing buttons. I was in deep concentration, not even noticing that Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were behind me. My hands quickly alternated between rock, paper, and scissors and then the games ended so quick I thought I had just started.

"Wow Lena you're really good" Kuwabara said behind me.

I gasped

"I thought you guys got kicked out"

"We did but we let yourself back in"

_' This girl is remarkable, she didn't miss a single one'_ Genkai thought as she watched as I moved on to the karaoke.

"Free concert" Yusuke said taking a seat on the floor.

"Whatever just don't laugh at me I can't sing to well" I said blushing a bit

"We won't" Kuwabara said "But I'm sure my love's voice is indeed beautiful"

"Well you most definitely haven't heard me sing before. Yusuke choose any song you want, I don't care as long as it's not that scary heavy metal music, or anything sexual"

"Damn it then what do you want to sing to elevator music." He mumbled

The song came on and Yusuke smiled.

I had recognized the beat and smiled a bit.

It was 'Pressure' by Paramore

I liked this song and began singing immediately

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
And feel empty again _

Yusuke and Kuwabara clapped there hands as I sang, looking as if they enjoyed it but they knew deep down inside that my voice was just as beautiful a walrus' cry. At this point I didn't care how lousy may voice was I just really liked this song.

_Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you 

When I finally finished the song the first thing I did was turn to see my score and I scored a 135.

"How'd she score that high, her voice wasn't even all that good" Yusuke said

"Hey" I yelled at him

"Remember Yusuke, it's not about how good you sing it' s your energy's ability to adapt and grow stronger and you've done very good. Now lastly the punching game" Genkai said leading me to the game.

I put the glove on, feeling determined to do good on this too.

_' I've done really good so far and I won't screw up'_ I pull my fist back, closed my eyes and punched what was in front of me. I heard nothing.

"Uh Lena…You kinda…missed" Yusuke said trying not to laugh

I opened my eyes and my fist was next to the bag.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay let's try this again" Genkai said shaking her head" and try not to miss"

I pulled my fist back and tried again and this time I punched dead on.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you missed again" Yusuke said seriously

I looked up and I scored a …7

"A 7?" I said

"Wow Lena you suck" Kuwabara said and I glared at him

"…but who need's strength when you have beauty" Kuwabara said quickly

"Well I guess we need to work on your strength…" Genkai said trailing off.

/Gym room/

"So what are we doing now?" I ask

"We will be walking on your strength, so you'd better give a hundred and ten percent of your attention. We are going to be starting off with something simple…sit-ups. "

"Sit-ups, what is this gym class!?" I yelled

"Drop down and give me five hundred!" Genkai yelled

I quickly got into position and pushed down to the ground before pushing myself back up.

_'This woman is crazy. Five hundred I could barely do five'_ I thought as I struggled to move back up

_One…two…three_

"You'd better be done by the time I get back" Genkai said walking the other direction and out the room.

"How would you know if I actually did do that much?" I asked her smartly and then I grunted as I moved back down.

"…because…there's a very watchful eye here" she said smirking and walking out

I looked around a bit scared

"Ugh stupid old bat! I see what Yusuke was talking about" I shouted angrily

/3 hours later/

"498…come…on Lena your almost…done…push damn it!" I said talking to myself.

I had sucked it up and did the push-ups and taking the occasional 10 second break

"499…5 FRICKIN HUNDRED!" I yelled before letting my body fall to the floor. My body shook and ached with pain. I panted heavily and brought my shaking arm to your forehead, wiping the beads of sweat that formed from my hard work.

"Good job kid"

I lifted my head up and saw Genkai smiling down to you, with Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei behind her.

I said nothing and just let my head fall back to the floor.

"I told you 500 was to much you crazy old coot" Yusuke said to the old women

"To be truthful, I didn't think you were going to do it. I thought you'd skip a few "Genkai said

"Yea, but I'd end up getting in trouble since there was 'a watchful eye'" I said

"Oh about that, I lied" she said as if it was nothing

"What! You Lied!" I shouted angrily

"Yup and it works every time" she said smirking

"Maybe 5 hundred was a bit much for a girl with her strength, but then again she's no ordinary girl" Kurama said

"Are you all gonna just stand there or help me? I can barely feel my arms" I said tiredly

Kurama said and walked over to me. I extended your arm up to him. He took it softly and gently lifted me up, letting me fall into his arms. I blushed and looked up and he was smiling.

"Kurama's making eyes at my women!" Kuwabara said angrily

We both blushed and Kurama, by instinct, let me go.

"Uh…Shuichi…" I said but it was to late I had already fell backwards. They all gaped at me.

"Thanks a lot" I said

"I'm really sorry Lena, I…uh didn't mean to, and I-" he stammered

"It's cool just get me back up" I said extended my hand out slowly once more.

/5 hours later/

"Ow, Ow, Yusuke slow the fuck down!" I shouted at him

"Shut up, I'm doing you a favor" Yusuke said as he helped me lay on your stomach on the couch.

When I finally made it down I groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me the old women would work me so hard?" I said to no one in particular

Kurama smiled with an ice pack in hand and I glared at him

"You shouldn't be smiling… I'm in pain…" I said

I hissed as Kurama walked over and laid the ice pack in the center of my back. He shivered.

_**'Oh what delicious noises my koi makes'**_ Youko said.

"Thanks Shuichi" I said

"What about me? I had to haul your ass over here!" Yusuke said

"Does my sweet want a massage?" Kuwabara said

"No!" I said plainly "She's so crazy! I didn't think she was really going to make me do all that crap. I mean that thing with that rope and the rocks were horrible, I can't run for my life! Don't even get me started on the fire"

"I see your still alive and kicking" Koenma said in his teenage form still.

"I hope you know how much I hate you baby breath" I said glaring

"Right, well did you have fun?" he asked

"Of coarse not, my birthday is in 3 days couldn't wait till then" I muttered

"Don't make stupid comments it doesn't suit you" Koenma said not even trying to explain

"Your lucky I can't get up"

"Yes I'm so lucky, you'd defiantly inflict pain on me with your strength of 7" he said sarcastically

"Your mean"

"So I've been told. But overall you did good, from what I've heard" he added smiling at me

"You sure, cause there were a lot of things I struggled on"

"…but ya didn't give up kid, and give you credit for that. You just need to try a bit harder" Genkai said also smiling at me.

"Yay me!" I said a little less enthusiastic as you meant too. "Now bring me home. I'll see you Saturday!"

"Oh no Lena you'll be here after school tomorrow"

"Huh? I can barely move now" I said as I suddenly moved back and then groaned in pain

"Try not to move to much" he said before leaving the room

"KOENMA WHY?!" I half yelled half sobbed

/The Next Day/

I woke up sore and cranky, I couldn't even stretch without a painful squeak.

The worst part was that it was Monday, school. Which means I was gonna have to suck it up.

"Lena are you okay? You look a bit pale" My mother said as she watched me limp to the table.

"Oh no I'm, eep! Fine" I said lowering my bottom into the chair.

"Ha ha Lena made a funny noise" Kenji said through his food. I didn't mean to but I glared at my brother.

"Chew your food, swallow, then talk to me" I said

_Ding Dong_

I heard the bell ring and I slowly and carefully rose from my seat and went toward the door, knowing who was behind it.

"Bye Mom" I say

I opened the door with a tiny smile

"Good Morning Madori" said walking out and closing it and began to walk to school with her.

"Morning. Why haven't you been calling lately? I don't know how your date went with Kyohei" she said winking

_'Kyohei, I forgot about him'_ I blushed at the thought of the small kiss he gave me.

"Your blushing, I guess the date went great" she said smiling

"Yea it did…" I said softly

"Well, tell me"

"No, I'll just tell you that he asked me on another date"

"Yay you" she said with almost what sounded false happiness but I brushed it off

/In School/

I opened my locker, and grabbed the books needed for my next classes and then closing it. When I felt an arm go over my shoulder.

"AHH! Damn it!" I screamed. "Please refrain from touching me!" I said not knowing who it was.

The arm lifted and the person leaned against the locker next me.

"Whoa sorry Lena. I'll remember that next time I try and kiss you again" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around with a blush at the mentioning of the kiss and saw Kyohei smiling down at me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just really sore from…uh my routine workout" I said quickly apologizing to him.

He chuckled.

"It's alright" he said gently gripping my hand. "Let me walk you to class"

"O-ok" you said nervously

We both finally stopped in front of my classroom.

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome, I'll see you later" he said beginning to walk away.

I walked in and took your seat.

"Hi Lena" Shuichi said as I sat down. I turned slowly to face him.

"Hey stranger" I said and he frowned

"You still sore?"

"Do I look sore?" I asked him back sarcastically

"…and you're a bit cranky" he said chuckling a bit

I sighed

"Sorry, I am. I just can't believe I have to go back today Shuichi. Is there anyway we could reschedule this little meeting?"

"Lena you and I both know that you must go. There's a way I could relieve your pain"

I blushed and he noticed and blushed too

"No, no not in that way. I'm sure you know that I could manipulate my youki into a plant. I probably could make you something that could make the pain go away for a while that is"

"Oh, silly me. I hope you can, because I can barely lift my finger"

"Alright class settles down." Our sensei said making all the students take there seats.

"Now, a little reminder class. The project is due in 2 days so please for those who usually slack off until the last minute, Kenirou…" the teacher added looking at him The class snickered as Kenirou sucked his teeth. "…you must hustle and do your best."

_'The project!'_

"Sorry I'm late sensei" Madori said walking in, giving the teacher her pass.

"Take your seat" Madori looked around and gave Shuichi a very tiny smile, almost unnoticable.

_'I will get him back'_ she thought

_' Now that her and Shuichi aren't together anymore, she__'s gonna have to find a new seat'_ I thought feeling sorry

She walked to the seat next to Kenirou with a small frown. She fought the urge to just stare at Shuichi, Shuichi on the other wasn't even paying attention to her.

"We haven't even come close to finishing the project. With all that's been going on I haven't really been focused on it." I said turning to Shuichi

"That means we are going to have to squeeze it in with your training" he said

I groaned

"So much is going on"I said turning and sliding into my seat.

/After School/

Once again, I was at my locker putting my things away and waiting for Shuichi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara

"Lena…" I heard from behind

_'My name is bei__ng said a bit to much today'_ I thought to myself

I turned and smiled as the three walked up to me.

"Are you ready?" Shuichi asked

"Yes"

"Lena"

_'Seriously, I've NEVER heard my name__ being said so much in one day' _

I saw Madori staring at me. She stole a quick glance at Shuichi and the other two.

"Um, Are you ready to go home?" she asked innocently

"Uh no!" I said quickly

"No?"

"I mean, Shuichi and I are going down to the library to work on our project" I added quickly

She looked at me and frowned

"Oh, okay. Call me later?"

"I will" I said before she walked away.

"Why she acting so innocent all of a sudden?" Yusuke said after she turned the corner

I shrugged and then grunted.

"Could we hurry up and go? Shuichi has a pain reliever to make me" I said moving my sore arm to rub my sore shoulder.

/Genkai's place/

I sat on the couch waiting for Shuichi to give me the medcine. Hiei was sitting across from me.

"You are quite the anti-social one aren't you" I say to him

"Hn"

"Thanks for proving my point. You're the only one I haven't really talked to yet"

"Save your breathe, I have no intention of making conversation with you" he said standing from his seat

_'What a butt__'_ you thought

_'Baka onna'_

My eyes shot to him and he smirked

"I thought I told you to not read my mind" I said siting up a bit ignoring the pain

"You thought wrong when you thought I was going to listen you"

"You shrimp!" I said "If I ever do get my powers I'm gonna-"

"It's ready" Shuichi said

I glared at Hiei who just walked out the room. Shuichi handed me the pill with a glass of water and I quickly gulped it down waiting to see if I'd feel anything.

After a minute or so I felt it working, just a bit.

"Wow Shuichi that actually worked! Thank you so much" I said standing up and giving him a friendly hug.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist tightly

"Your welcome my dear" he said in a slightly deeper voice then usual

"Shuichi" I said gently lifting my head. I gasped as I noticed the red head turned into silver haired demon who had a sly smirk on his face.

**"Nice to see you again"**


	9. Chapter 9

b"Nice to see you again"/b

**"Nice to see you again"**

"Y-Youko?"

Youko smirked and let his hand fall snuggly around my waist.

"In the flesh… did the medicine work?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes it did" I said pulling out from his embrace "now if you'd excuse me I have t-"

He gripped your arm

"What's the rush?" he asked pulling me back into his arms.

"Lena what's taking you so damn long…whoa Youko's in the house!" Yusuke said slightly laughing at my current position.

I glared at the Toushin.

"I don't really see what you find funny" I said to him

"You want some help?" Yusuke said to me

"Of course I do-" I said quickly "Actually no…there are things I need to ask him"

Yusuke grinned

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Duh"

"Lena I never knew you were so fast"

"Shut it Yusuke, get out"

"Okay…" he said walking out, leaving me and the beautiful fox before me alone.

"Could you let me go?" I asked him

He let go of me slowly without a word

I sat down on the couch and tapped the seat next to me so he could sit and he did.

He leaned back serenely, his body slightly turned to my direction. Some of his long silver hair fell on his shoulders and the rest behind him. His ears and tail twitched in anticipation waiting for me to ask whatever I need to ask. His golden eyes bore deeply into my soul. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so different from Shuichi. Shuichi was gorgeous, adorable; he was kind, proper, sweet, a real gentleman with feminine features. Youko was sexy, handsome, I couldn't really think beyond his exterior because I didn't know him that well, and he was just so…

_'…sexy' I_ said loudly in my mind.

Youko smirked and moved closer to me, but just by a bit.

_'Why is he looking at me like that? What if he's telepath like Hiei?' _

"So…you think I'm sexy" he said to me with that same sexy smirk on his face

"I-I uh…" I stammered as he leaned forward, causing me to lean back.

"There no point in hiding it, I can read your eyes, and right now your thinking about how irresistible I am"

"Are you that self-centered?" I asked him

He chuckled at my comment

"Maybe I am just that self-centered or maybe I'm telling the truth" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed a dark shade of red as his hand gently and slowly ran up my right leg

"I have questions I want to ask you. Please not now…" I said while covering my face with my hands, covering the blush that creeping across my nose.

"Very well then, another time" he said sitting back up but after he slowly slid his fingers back down that same leg and I shivered and moved back so that my back as against the arm of the couch.

He gave me an icy look and I shivered once again.

_'He's seductive, we've already established he's hot, but why does he seem so cold. I don't even think he knows he's looking at me that way.'_ I thought more quietly then before, hoping he wouldn't understand.

"I wanted to know…how you and 'me' became…um 'mates'. I mean, from what I know, you and 'I' are completely different. You are a thief and 'I'm' a cosmic whatever-you-call-it" I said blushing and looking down.

He chuckled.

"Just as shy as ever, just fine, I'll tell you the story" he said to me.

--

Flashback

--

The Lunar Maiden was ready to retire for the morning. She thrives on the moonlight and the sunlight just wasn't her thing, it made her sleepy. She was also drained from the earlier. The Solar Maiden brought some of her weak lackeys to try to destroy her kingdom in the sky, but they were no match for her or her army. She walked through the forest of Makai and stopped in front of a particular tree. Her grey eyes scanned the area; she couldn't have anyone sneaking into the portal that sent her home. She saw that the coast was clear, she yawned and walked and disappeared into the tree, forgetting to seal it.

/Youko's POV/

Youko and Kuronue had been following the beautiful, cosmic princess for a while now. The plan was to follow her to her castle while she was weak from the sun's rays, wait till she sleeps and then steal all the items they can. Being who she was, she was bound to have so many treasures they probably have to give up being thieves.

"I thought we lost her. She walks fast even when she's tired" Kuronue said hiding behind a tree with his partner in crime.

"Shut up or she'll hear us. I've been waiting to long for this plan to come in effect. If you ruin it for me you'll get a taste of my rose whip" Youko whispered coldly and glared at him.

Kuronue just smirked and turned his head in her direction

They watched her scan the area before disappearing in the tree that was before her.

"Bingo" Youko said with a grin on his face. Youko and Kuronue walked out from behind the tree they were behind and walked in front of the tree she just walked through. They examined it.

"Such a brilliant person" Youko said sarcastically. He moved his arm out and let it go through the portal. "She forgot to seal it. Today is such a good day" he said chuckling.

"What an amateur mistake, she must be really tired. Especially since that little battle from yesterday" Kuronue said

"I know, and it all it took was for me to fuck and 'mark' the Solar Maiden" Youko said as of it were nothing.

"You marked her? You do know that's big deal, she's your mate for life now." Kuronue said shocked.

"No, I had one of my plants bite her" Youko said smirking

Kuronue laughed

"You sly fox"

"I know. Now lets not chit chat. We have a prize to get" Youko said walking through the portal with his bat friend behind him.

/Lunar Maiden/

She walked into the castle and made her way to her room. Her loyal subjects bowed before they turned in also. The morning has the same effect on them as her. They knew she wouldn't greet them back because of the time and the events that happened before. She just smiled at them warmly and walked up the grand stairs that lead to her chambers. She opened the door and walked into the room. After closing the door she flew unto your bed and cradled the pillows.

_'My bed has never felt so good before'_ she thought before her eyes fluttered shut and she feel into a deep sleep.

/Youko/

"So this is the lovely castle of The Lunar Maiden. It's quite different from the Solar Maidens castle. Her's is way more luxurious" Youko said trying to prevent himself from coming off as to excited.

"I know we are going to score here. Where should we start?" Kuronue asked him

Youko looked around

_'Where to start…'_

"You stay and look around down here. I'll go upstairs" Youko said to him.

Kuronue nodded loyally and ran quietly to the left. Youko looked up the stairs and walked to the top and began his search.

He looked through the halls looking for doors that looked…well, like they had something in them.

_'Nothing but servant lairs…Oh what do we have here?'_ he thought to himself as he stopped in front a door not knowing that, that was where the maiden slept. He opened the door and crept inside closing the door behind him. He looked around the dark room and smirked.

_' So this is her room'_ he thought as he looked at her sleeping figure.

"Bingo" he whispered as he eyed a Talisman that was on her nightstand. He walked over to it and looked at it lovingly. The talisman was grey and had _very _rare black diamonds around it, and in the middle of the talisman was a dark blue diamond and in that diamond was a replica of the Milky Way spinning in a circle.

"Absolutely beautiful" he mumbled as he stared at in awe. He reached for it and grabbed it. He then saw a hand come out from under covers and grab his wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing fox?"

_'Damn it'_ he thought. Her eyes were still closed and she hand a good grip on his wrist.

"Damn it is right" she said opening her eyes letting him see the rage in her grey eyes.

She stood from the bed not once losing the grip she had. She looked to see what he took and saw her talisman in his hand and glared at him.

"You'd give it back, if you value your life fool" she said her voice dripping with anger.

Youko smirked at her and put his other hand in his pocket

"I'd rather not" he pulled out a seed letting her see it. He quickly ripped his hand from her grip and let the seed fall on the floor. Immediately after he let it fall the room was covered in white smoke and he quickly ran out room with the talisman in hand. The Maiden coughed and waved her hands so trying to get the smoke away. She decided that it would be so much easier to teleport and that's exactly what she did. She landed right in front of her room door. She ran down the stairs, her eyes glowing, and now more rich color silver.

"GET THEM!" she yelled signaling her guards to get Youko and the bat that had met up with him.

"Why the hell did you go in her room?!" Kuronue asked as they ran down the halls, guard chasing them.

"Who cares? Wait till you see what I took" he said back to his friend as they ran toward the door.

The maiden teleported herself, and ended up right in front of the castle door. The thieves stopped looked around, observing people around them.

"How did you get in here?" the maiden asked them both

"Well a certain black haired, starry eyed maiden forgot to seal her little portal." Youko said stylishly.

_'Starry eyed?_' she thought to herself and turned red with anger.

"Who are you?" she said facing the demon who took her talisman

"How could you not know who I am my lady? I'm deeply hurt; if you must be reminded I'm Youko Kurama"

She resisted the urge to gasp and stared angrily at him.

"You're the legendary thief…Youko Kurama? So that must mean your Kuronue" she asked pointing at the demon with the pointy hat.

"That's me" he said

She chuckled and then sneered.

"You'll be getting turned in to Koenma" she said simply.

"Sorry my lady but we have no time for that" he said as he let out his Fuyouka no Makai Shokubutsu using it as wings. Kuronue let his bat wings sprout from his back.

"Bye" Kuronue said as he and Youko began flying up. Youko used his Rose whip to make a hole in the roof of the castle and they both flew out, still with your talisman.

"You all keep a look out incase they come back. I'm going to follow them.!"

"But My Lady it's only 1:45 in Makai and your weak at the moment!" one of the guards said to you

She turned and smiled

"Don't worry I'll be alright"she said before flying in their direction.

/Youko/

Youko and Kuronue had ran through the portal and continued though the trees and jumped over lakes, they wanted to make sure that Lunar Maiden and her guards were off their trail.

They finally came to a stop and panted heavily, with their hands to their knee's. It took a while for them to finally catch their breath. They both sat on the floor and chuckled.

"I don't sense them anymore. No one followed us…what did you take?" Kuronue said as he pulled out a few jewels that he had found and laid them on the ground. Youko pulled out the talisman and let him see it.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, the very rare black diamond and it's mine now"

"I beg to differ fox"

They both turned around to see the beautiful maiden in front of them with her hands on her hips. The demons stood up as they watched as she walked over to Youko. She looked deep into his cold, golden eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to tell you for the last time…give me back my talisman or else" she said rubbing her temples.

"I'm confused, it's the middle of the day and you are threatening me?" Youko said

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, wondering how he knows about her weakness.

"Don't act dumb. Your powers decrease during the day. You are no stronger then a lower C-class demon."

"How did you find out?" she asked him chuckling a bit

"I have friends who know things"

"Oh and this friend is…"

"Don't worry about it. How about you just go to your little castle and leave this beauty to me"

"…or since I'm so weak right, I'll just bother you till nightfall? Then I could beat your ass and have you running with your tail between your legs."

"…as much I like the idea of you 'beating my ass' I'd rather you didn't follow us"

"Listen you slime, I'm going to follow you whether you like it or not."

"You're demanding I like that in a woman" he said

A faint blushed went across her nose.

"Good for you" she said to him glaring

"…and you have a smart mouth. You want to know what I do with women with smart mouths. I like to-"

"I hope you don't think you little plan of seducing me and thinking I'll forget is going to work" she said to him

"You catch on quick"

"That I do" she said "I almost forgot you were here Kuronue. I want those too" she pointing to him.

"Fine then" he said as he turned and faced left and walked in that direction.

--

End

--

"That's how we met" Youko said leaving out the part about him having sex with the Solar maiden and him being the one who made her send her men over to the castle.

"So you sneaked into her castle, took her talisman. Youko you're really good at telling stories." I said to him in amazement

"Am I now? I'm good at other things too" he said with a perverted grin.

I blushed

"Yea good at proving how much you're full of it"

'_She still has a smart mouth…'_ he thought

"Did she get it back?" I asked him

"Yes. The minute sunset was over she whooped us that night. She took her talisman and left the both of us there."

"Wow she was so cool. How did you both get closer?" I asked him

He smirked

"I see you're very interesting in your past. Well, the next time we met there were under other circumstances…"

--

Flashback

--

"Ahh...That's it, Youko, harder!"

Youko groaned pushing into the Solar Maiden harder and harder. Her nails raked down his back as she felt her completion coming soon. His thrust grew faster as felt he was about to blow his load also. Her walls clenched around his length, milking him.

"Youko!" she cried as she arched her back and tilted her head back. Youko's thrusts never stopped. He kept his pace and grunted when he reached his peak. He slowed down his thrusts making sure he filled her up like she had asked when they first started. He pulled out and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. She caught her breathe sat up next to him.

"What's wrong Youko? It wasn't good?" she asked him staring at him with her orange eyes.

He said nothing and stood up so that he could put his clothes on.

"Did things not work out today at Lena's castle? It should have gone perfect, not only was it day, I made sure she was tired. You don't need her things anyways, you could have my talisman"

She went through her dresser and pulled out the talisman and handed it to him. The talisman was golden and had diamonds, just as rare as the black , in the color orange around it, and in the middle of the talisman was a Yellow diamond and in that diamond was an orange and yellow flame.

_' It's just as rare. It's worth the same amount, but I long for the Lunar Maiden's, this isn't the same, but I won't refuse it'_

He took it and put it in his pants pocket. The Solar Maiden smiled.

"Are you coming back to bed?" she asked patting the empty spot next to her

"No" he said walking towards the door

She stood up, still naked, and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Youko please-"

_"DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM?! I OUTTA TURN YOU INTO AN ICE CUBE!"_ they heard someone yell behind the door.

"I'm sorry My Lady but you mustn't come through here"

"Fine then…"

The voice disappeared and before you was the one and only…

"Lena…" the Solar Maiden said as she grabbed her bed sheet covering herself

"Ewww" Lena said childishly. She looked around and spotted Youko who just stared at her. "Never thought I'd see you again especially under these conditions" she said smirking.

"Likewise My Lady" he said looking her up and down and then smirking back.

"I didn't know you were into Makai vermin Sora. You've stooped down to a whole new level. Steal anything lately kitsune?" She said

"Not since you beat me and left me on the floor bleeding half to death" Youko said his voice harsh.

"I wouldn't have to beat you if you had just given it back when I asked. What thief even thinks about coming into my castle? That's like asking for death. You're lucky I didn't kill you."

" Lena. Why are you here anyways?" she said walking before her, now fully clothed.

"You don't mind talking in front of the fox?"

"No I don't, now please lets go out, I'm not to comfortable with you in my room."

"Fine"

The three of them walked out of the room and went into the Great Hall. The ruler of the night sky sat at one end and then ruler of the morning sky sat on the other end and Youko stood next to her.

"Now let's get down to business" she started "Why the hell did you send your men to attack my castle!"

Sora smirked and Youko glanced her and gulped just a bit.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Of course. You'd better stop beating around the bush and give me a straight answer. Why did you do it?"

"Lena, I really don't see what the big deal is, they were all weak. It was harmless fun." she said trying to cover up for her 'mate'.

"Fun? There were over a million men"

"Yea but didn't you say your men needed some training?"

She nodded slowly

_'I did say that'_

"Well I did you a favor."

"You could at least warn me before doing that. I actually came here prepared to slit your throat." She said with a sigh.

Youko chuckled at his 'mates' cleverness.

"Now, I have things that need to be taken care of." Sora said standing from her seat. "I'm sure you know your way out" she said walking out leaving Lena and Youko behind.

Youko looked at Lena as she stood from her chair

"She's lying I can tell. Anyways, how'd you met Sora?" Lena said walking to him.

"The same way I met you"

"Oh, she didn't punish you?"

"No, In fact she did just the opposite and it was good" he said licking his lips.

"Gross." Lena coughed and pretended to chock. She giggled.

_'Her laugh is adorable'_

She stopped laughing.

"Well are you just going to stand here or are you coming out too?"

"You're not angry at me for stealing your talisman?" he asked coldly

"No because I see that you have Sora's" she said pointing at his pocket.

"So you could see it. Why don't you move your eyes a little more to your right and stop when you get to the middle."

She rolled her eyes

"Perv…" she muttered walking out the door.

--

End

--

"Is that what you call getting closer?" I asked blushing at his graphic details

"No, I just like watching you blush"

I blushed even more and turned my head. Youko gripped my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"Don't turn away, I think it's cute" he said to me. I pushed his hand away playfully.

"Please tell me"

"Okay"

"I was in the Makai Forest, in the morning…"

--

Flashback

--

Youko was walking around Makai, in hopes of finding a new hide out, while Kuronue went to go find a new place to steal from. He left the Solar Maiden's castle and didn't plan on going back. She didn't know that though, she was so naïve. Youko didn't want a mate; he wanted a one time fling and maybe every now and then a two time fling.

He came across a cave and as he was getting ready to check the place out he heard a scream.

"HELP!"

Youko turned his head in the direction of the scream and someone in a black robe and a sash covering their face, with two A-class demon behind the person and they were running his way. The person in the black robe had been holding their shoulder; blood was seeping through their hand.

"Well don't just stand there fox help me" he heard the person say as they ran behind him.

_'that voice is too familiar…'_

The two A-class demon stopped in there tracks as they saw the person run behind Youko.

"It's Youko Kurama. Let's get outta here" They didn't even attempt to fight him. They just ran off in the opposite direction.

Youko turned around and glared.

"Who are you?"

"How could you not know who I am sir? I'm deeply hurt, if you must be reminded I'm The Lunar Maiden" The person pulled back the sash that was covering her face with her good arm and smiled at him. He growled at her. She was using the line he used when they first met.

"What are you doing here? Your too weak, those A classes could have killed you" he said simply

"Hey I didn't come here to pick a fight okay. I was on my way to Koenma's when they just popped out of no where" she said to him. She suddenly grabbed her shoulder and hissed. "They did get me pretty good though" she said with a small smile on her face.

Youko stared at the blood that was soaking her robe.

"Come on" he gripped her good arm and was leading me into the cave.

"You vermin, unhand me! Don't think that you could just take me while I'm weak" she shouted at him.

"I'm trying help you fool, not rape you" he said

"Help? I don't need your help and just who are you to call me a fool. I could have you killed anytime."

When they both entered the cave he sat down and force her to sit down in front of him.

He glared at her and she glared back.

"Don't ever do that again fox!" she said to him

"Shut up. I'm doing you a favor, now shut up and take what I give you" he said as he pulled out 2 purple leaves.

She just continued to glare at him but didn't say a word. She watched him take the leaf and put it into his mouth and chew it slowly.

"Take of your robe" He said before continuing to chew. She blushed.

"No way"

"I need to see your wound" he said after spitting the chewed up leaf into his hand.

"You're disgusting"

He rolled his eyes and then ripped her sleeve off. She gave him an icy stare and Youko smirked. He looked at the wound and then dipped his fingers into the chewed up leafs and then began to spread it on her gash. Lena hissed deeply and Youko shivered.

"It…burns"

"I know, but your going to have to suck it up" he said spreading the rest on her shoulder.

He then took the piece he had ripped off from her robe and tied it tightly around her shoulder.

"Done" he said standing up. "You know you're a really difficult person to work with. You shouldn't roam around these parts in you con-" He stopped at mid sentence. He looked out at Lena and saw that her eyes were closed. She was breathing deeply in and out. "She's sleeping…" he said to himself watching her slowly fall back onto the ground.

_'The morning makes her tired'_ he looked at her sleeping form and gazed at her face. He noticed her that her bangs got pushed to the side and on the center of her forehead was a crescent moon. His crouched next to her and let his fingers trace it slowly and then let that same finger travel down between her closed eyes, down her nose, and then let his finger brush down her pink lips.

_'I'm surprised she hasn't attacked me yet'_ he thought letting his hand rest on her cheek. Then he felt the temptation coming on. His lips tingled as his thumb stroke her lips. He leaned forward a bit in hope of feeling his lips against hers. His eyes slowly began to close as he was getting closer and closer to closing the gap in between them when she woke up with a small gasp. Youko opened his eyes but didn't move a muscle. She stared at him blushing and they remained that way until Lena head butted him.

"Don't take advantage of me in my sleep!" she yelled as she watched Youko put his hand to his head.

"Did you have to do that?" he yelled back at her

"Did you have to disturb my sleep?" Lena said with a yawn. "You really seem to enjoy doing that fox. I NEED MY SLEEP!"

"Well then go to your castle and don't back till night fall"

"I'm…to weak and tired"

"Then how are you going to get there"

She looked at him and he groaned

"No, no, no, no"

"Please…" she gave him the cutest face she could

He bit his lip and sighed

"Fine, but if you piss me off your on your own." He turned to her and saw that she sleeping again while she sat up. He resisted the temptation to yell at her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style, and they began making their way to the tree.

--

End

--

"…Then I had to wake her up so that you could open the portal, which I almost got stuck in because she was half asleep"

"Did she always sleep in morning?" I asked him

"Not really, she would just get weak to the point where she feels like sleeping"

"Well, will I be like that if I really am the Lunar Maiden?"

"I can't really say. I don't think you would since your body, as a human, is adapted to staying up in the morning and sleeping at night"

"Oh, well what happened when you got her to the castle…"

"The guards of coarse tried to attack but I told the whole story and they let me take her to her room…"

--

Flashback

--

Youko gently laid her down in the center of her bed. He turned in the direction of the door but when was getting ready to work forward she grabbed his hand.

"Hey…fox"

He turned back in Lena's direction and saw her grey eyes looking deep into his amber ones.

"I never said thank you for helping me out back there" she said smiling at him

"And you still haven't" he said

She chuckled a bit and sat up. She squeezed his hand gently and then brought his hand to lips and kissed it softly. This was how the greater beings showed how they were thankful.

"Thank you"

Youko had a very faint blush on his face and turned his head and curse at himself in his head.

_'Since when do I blush? I'm the legendary Youko Kurama, the sex god of Makai. I refuse to let her get me flustered'_ He thought snatching his hand away. Lena gave him a confuse look.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said looking at you and crossing his arms.

"What did I do wrong?"

He walked over to the bed and put his right knee on the bed. Youko leaned in close to her face, letting his hair fall to his shoulders. She looked at him in surprise and froze. She shivered as his claws ran down her cheek and stopped her neck.

"You kissed my hand…and not my lips" he whispered before pressing his lips against hers in a rough yet passionate manner. She gasped and he took that opportunity to let his tongue slide into her mouth. She tried to push him away but the kiss made her feel weaker then before and it didn't help that he moved his hand up behind her head and pushed her closer. She felt his tongue stroke hers slowly. She regained her strength and gripped his shoulders and pushed him back. Youko's chest rose and fell slowly. He stared at Lena's shocked face and her current appearance. Her black hair was slightly ruffled her lips swollen from the rough kiss. Her eyes were wide open and her lips were slightly parted. She was panting slowly and her hands were trembling against his shoulders.

"How dare you. You've already mated and marked a women and then move on to me. Who do I look like to you?" she said softly.

_'I forgot about Sora…'_ Youko thought

"I didn't mark her, my plants did…I just simply mated with her"

She stared at him and disbelief. Part of her wanted to laugh at Sora but part of her wanted to stab him with her ice sword.

_'Sora is SO easy'_ she thought

"Please refrain from kissing me ever again. I have no time to be messing around with any man let alone you filth" she said, her face red

"Really, you look a bit tense. It's almost as if you want more" he said to her.

That's all he wanted. He wanted her to be flustered, for her to blush. He wanted to make himself feel dominate again.

_'I feel much better.'_ he thought

"Well I don't! Now get out!" she yelled at him pointing to the door.

"Very well then My Lady" he said standing up leisurely and walked towards the door. He winked at her and walked out the door.

"Stupid fox" she mumbled before lying down on her bed.

--

End

--

_**"…what I didn't realize was that one kiss, that kiss I gave her just so that I could feel in control again, would turn me out of control."**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update guys.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…sadly

Please disregard all errors

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"…what I didn't realize was that one kiss, that kiss I gave her just so that I could feel in control again, would turn me out of control." **

**_'Youko let me out now!' _**Kurama said in Youko's head

_'I will just let me tell her-'_

**_'NO!' _**

_'Fine, Shuichi have it your way' _

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore my dear. "Youko said before letting out a sigh.

"Why?" I asked him in disappointment

"Oh, do you want me to stay longer?" he asked me while running a finger down my cheek.

I blushed and turned my head and slapped his hand away.

"A change of heart? Eventually I'll make your heart stay in a permanent position, one that would make me happy" he said winking at me. I watched as he stood from his spot. He bowed.

"Goodbye my lady" and in a poof he turned back into the normal, human boy I knew as Shuichi

" Lena, are you okay? He didn't say do or say anything to offend you did he?" he asked

I shook my head and smiled.

"Youko didn't do anything Shuichi" I said standing up before him. "Everything is fine"

"I see the fox has left" Hiei said walking into the room again.

"How'd you know-?" I stammered

"I'm an apparition not stupid" he said

I rolled my eyes

"Don't you have training onna?" he asked to I.

"Uh, oh yea, we lost track of time" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Just as if on cue Genkai walked in with her usual stance and looked at the two of us.

"You sure did. Let' get going kid" she said walking back out.

I sighed and turned to Kurama.

"See ya later Shuichi…Hiei" I glared at him before following Genkai.

//3 hours later//

"You did a lot better than yesterday. Good job" Genkai said looking up to me.

"Thank…you….Master…Genkai" I panted out with my hands on my knees.

"I'll let you go early today because a school assignment you must complete with Kurama"

"Thank you"

I walked back into the temple to see Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke playing cards.

"Oh, hi Lena. Have you finished training already?" Kurama asked turning to me.

"Yea did you do better then you did Yesterday" Kuwabara asked before snickering.

"Ha, ha" I fake laughed." She actually said I did a lot better that yesterday and she let me go early so that Shuichi and I could work on the project"

"In that case let's go" Kurama said putting his cards down

"Where are we going?" you asked him

"To my house"

You almost shrieked but held yourself and blushed

_'Shuichi's h-h-house'_

"I thought we were going to the library." I said

"It's closed now"

"Oh yea"

//Shuichi's House//

"Hello Mrs. Minamino" I said before bowing to her

"Hello, it's nice to see you again Lena?"

"Again? You know her name? I didn't even tell you yet" Kurama said completely perplexed

"She was my waitress when I went to /name of restaurant/. How could I forget such a darling person. You look beautiful without your glasses"

'Thank you Mrs. Minamino" I said blushing

"Your welcome. You don't need to be so formal, just call me mom"

"Mother!" Kurama said blushing in embarrassment

"Oh fine then call me Shiori " she said walking out of the room. I smiled.

"Nii-san. Your home"

We all turned in the direction of the voice and out came a little boy, about Kenji's age, with brown hair and freckles around his nose. He ran and latched his self onto Kurama's leg.

"Hi Shuichi" Kurama said patting his little brother's head.

_'They all have the same name? It must be very confusing here…' _

His brother gently tugged on his pants.

"Nii-san…Who is that girl?" he as the cute little boy pointed his finger to me.

"This is Lena. She's my friend from school"

"I thought Madori was your friend"

_'This kid is too much' _I thought suppressing a laugh

Kurama glared at me playfully.

"Madori and I are still friends… Lena is just my new friend"

Little Shuichi stared me up and down before smiling at Shuichi.

"Nee-san is pretty."

Kurama blushed at his little brother's comment and I blushed because Kurama blushed.

"Shuichi shouldn't you be doing your homework of something"

"No I finished. I wanna talk to Nee-san"

"You could talk to her later.'Nee-san' and I want some work to do" he said after he bent down to his level.

Shuichi pouted. "Okay…"

I also kneeled down to his level and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I'll hurry up and finish my work just for you"

"Really…" he asked excited

"Yes"

He turned to Shuichi

"Shuichi, you have to finish your work. I have a new transformer to show her"

Kurama smiled at him.

"Of course"

Little Shuichi ran and left Kurama and I alone.

"We should get to work" he said motion me in the direction of his room

//A little later//

After an hour and a half and thinking over, over…and over again about how you were in Kurama's room, we both eventually got caught up and got a decent amount of work done.

I sighed and fell back against his bed.

"Whoa…I think my hand is cramping" I said flexing my hand above myself.

Kurama chuckled

"It hurts that bad?"

"Of course…Shuichi, we did at least a weeks work so that we could catch up and I had training today"

"Well it will pay off in the end when we get an A" he said

"We would have gotten an A even if weren't working together…we're dorks" I joked.

"Surely you don't think we are dorks" he said leaving his desk and sitting next to me on his bed.

"I was only kidding" I said sitting up and smiling to show him that I wasn't being serious, but Kurama didn't smile back.

"Shuichi...I said I was joking"

I noticed him move a bit closer too me, I blushed

"I know…" he said in almost a whisper.

_'Is he…trying to…kiss me?' _

His hand found my hair and he gently combed through it.

"Shuichi stop, we can't do this…"

"Do what?" he ask pulling his hand back and gave me a very puzzled look.

"Uh…you mean, you weren't trying to…"

"Trying to what?"

"Kiss me?"

He blushed "No, no you got it all wrong I wasn't trying to kiss you Lena, you had something your hair." He said while picking the lint that was in my hair and showing it to my.

"Oh sorry" I said blushing in embarrassment.

"Is your hand feeling better?" he asked switching the subject

"Yes" I said as I flexed it again

"Good. Now we could finish the project tomorrow. I'll take you home" he said standing up.

"No you don't have to. I could go alone" I replied standing up after him.

"No I insist"

" Lena you should let him, besides it's 9:12, a young lady should not be walking alone at this time" I heard his mother say over the door

"Mother"

"Just saying" she said again

"Fine you win." I said.

He smiled and opened the door. When he did, we both saw little Shuichi looking up at the both of us.

"Are you guys done now?" he asked

I nodded

"Cool let's go." He said gripping my hand.

"Shuichi-chan isn't it past your bed time" Mrs. Minamino yelled

"Ahh, but mom. Shuichi you did that on purpose, you played with her to long now I can't play with her anymore" he said angrily.

"Don't be mad at yor brother. One day I'll come over to play with you okay."

He stopped to think a moment, his finger was on his chin very cutely.

"Okay but you can't play with Nii-san, only me" Little Shuichi said

"To tell you the truth I don't like playing with Shuichi, did you know he made me read?" I whispered loud enough for Kurama to hear.

"No way"

"Yes way."

"Can you come over tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid I can't squirt, Shuichi and I have to work again"

"How about the day after that?"

"Sounds like a date" I said smiling.

He gave you a cheeky grin.

"Goodnight Nee-san"

"Goodnight Shuichi" I said before Shuichi and I made our way to the front door and walked out.'

"You're good with kids" he said matter-of-factly

"I have a brother about his age at home."

"He's actually my stepbrother. My mother recently re-married. I must say it's a bit awkward to have a little brother out of the blue when I grew up as the only child."

"Well, my parent's got divorced and my mother got remarried 5 years ago and Kenji was born that same year. At least you got him at 5; I was stuck with him when he was a day old. I can almost hear the crying again" I groaned.

"You're funny too" he said happily

"And your very observant" I said. " And thank you"

_'Hey this is the perfect moment' _

"Hey Shuichi, since your break up with Madori…have you both at all spoken?"

His face hardened a bit at my sudden change of subject.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering"

_'Damn it he's a freakin' closed book' _

"Sorry for asking"

"It's alright"

After an awkward silence we both finally made it to my house.

"Thanks for walking me home Shuichi. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Lena" he said before turning and walking away from my doorstep.

I sighed and walked into my house and went straight into my room. I closed the door and jumped into my bed. I groaned into my pillow.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have asked him. If Madori wants him back she should get him back right? But why isn't that I don't want them to get back together. _

**_Do I have feelings for Shuichi Minamino…?' _**


	11. Chapter 11

"…Do I have feelings for Shuichi Minamino…

_**First off A MILLION TIMES SORRY! I was to preoccupied with school forgive me. Because I wanted to finish this soon for all of you there may be plenty of mistakes in this one. I'll come back to fix them later. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**"…Do I have feelings for Shuichi Minamino…?'**_

_**/Morning/**_

My eyes fluttered opened as I heard the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I pushed the button and pulled the covers back. As I yawned I got a whiff of my morning breath and grimaced. I stood up from my bed and slowly and tiredly walked into the bathroom. I didn't even bother looking to the mirror; I just took my cloths and went into the shower. In about 16 minutes or so I was done. I grabbed my towel and wiped my face. I wiped off the fog that had formed from my warm shower. But when I looked in the mirror I screamed in freight!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I began to panic. I wiped the mirror over and over again, but every time the image was the same.

I ran of my room and went straight to my calendar. Today was…

"MY BIRTHDAY!!"

My hair was black instead of it normal blond and it was up to my shoulder blades instead of my waist. My eyes were grey and glowing? And my ears were…pointy.

"What's going on? I must be still sleeping. Wake up Lena, Wake the hell up you stupid girl" I slapped myself still hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't.

_'Damn you Koenma. What am I gonna do? I can't leave to school like this, I can't leave my house like this, I can't let anyone know'_

"Lena! Is everything okay up there?" My mother yelled from downstairs.

"Uh…um yes mom. Everything, is great" I stuttered as I touched my new face, my new hair and ears.

"Well hurry up birthday girl. I made your favorite"

"Okay"

_'Okay I can explain the hair and eyes, but what about these ears' _I touched my ears almost angrily_. 'Come on think, these ears HAVE TO GO!'_ and when I said that my ears turned to normal not-pointy ears.

I gasped as my heart began to pound in my chest.

"This is crazy…maybe Koenma is right…I could be the Lunar Maiden" I said to myself.

/Later/

_'I managed to make it passed my mother, Rodney, and Kenji. Now I have to find away to get away from Madori.'_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LENA!! What's up with the hat?" Madori asked looking at me oddly

"It's chilly" I said simply

"It's 85 degrees out"

"Well you know I have a weak immune system, I'm not trying to catch a cold" I said putting my hands on my head

"Bullshit, Lena what are you hiding under there? Are you bald?"

"Of coarse not, I'm just chilly" I said defending myself.

"Lena what are…whoa" Madori had grabbed my hat and gazed at my now black hair.

I smiled a bit.

"Taa-daa…"

"When did you dye your hair?" she asked

"Um yesterday"

"It's looks nice. Why are you trying to hide it for?"

"Thank you"

"Now loose the hat." She said throwing it into the street

"Hey!" I yelled

"Calm down I'll get you a new one"

/At School/

I was at my locker and once again I was getting complements on my new hair color. I haven't seen Shuichi and his friends today and thank Kami I didn't. Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't let me hear the end of it

_'I still can't believe this.'_

"Do you believe us now Lena?" I heard from behind me

"Shut up Yusuke" I turned and glared at him.

"Your hair looks…great" he said

"Well I don't like it; I wish my hair was back to normal" Right then Yusuke pushed me against my locker, pressing himself against me with his hands on either side of my head.

"Yusuke…what the f-" I blushed furiously

"Shut up, I'm helping you."

"How so?" I asked angrily

"Your hair is back to normal"

"Ahh crap" I whimpered "How do I get it back? People already think I dyed my hair black. Take me to Spirit World NOW!" I whispered harshly

"Fine let's go" he said before taking off his green jacket and placing it over my head as if I were an actress trying to get away from a group of crazy camera men. We began walking and walking quickly. He finally pulled me into an empty room and I groaned angrily as all the boys in the room gaped at me.

"The boy's bathroom! Really Yusuke?" I said

He glared at the boys that were there and they all ran out scared that the great Urameshi was going to whoop their asses.

"Whatever, I'm trying to help you out. Now let's see…" Yusuke put his hand against wall. I rolled my eyes and watched as the once dirty white wall became the portal to spirit world.

"Hurry up lets go!" Yusuke said running up to me, taking my head and leading me into the portal.

/Spirit World/

"HAHAHA stupid stubborn girl she should have listened to me, look at her scared out of her wits" Koenma said to Kurama, laughing hysterically while watching the screen.

"What's that about a stupid girl Koenma?" Koenma turned around slowly hoping that it wasn't Lena and saw me glaring at him.

"Nice hair…" he said biting back a laugh

"It freakin turned back to black when I was going through the portal and now it's short. Koenma damn it HELP ME!" I looked to his side and saw a familiar red head staring at my 'new look'. I blushed a bit remembering my thoughts from last night.

'…_**Do I have feelings for Shuichi Minamino…?'**_

"Lena so do you believe me now" Koenma said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I do now how to I stop this" right then my bitten nails grew midsize and became black. "Koenma!"

"There is nothing I can do. You have to accept that this is who you were meant to be"

The toddler said walking up to me.

"NOTHING?"

"Lena you must calm down. It's a good thing you came to. I was going to get Botan to get the both of you. Kuwabara and Hiei will be arriving shortly"

"How the hell can I-Ahh!" I gripped at my now hurting stomach. It felt as if I was being stabbed with a million needles. I fell on my knees in front of Koenma. Kurama and Yusuke looked at me with sympathy. Hiei, Kurama, and Boton walked in the room and watching me groan in pain.

"What's wrong with her? Kuwabara asked.

"It's starting…" Koenma said looking down at his watching. Boton gasped understanding what he was talking about.

I began panting softly as the pain slowly faded away. I became dizzy and then I laid on the floor all of a sudden tiredly.

"Kurama lock her in a room" Koenma said looking down sadly.

"Why?" Kurama asked almost angrily

Koenma turning his back to them and walked to his chair and sitting down, his hands folded under his chin and said nothing.

Kurama sighed, lifting me up and then holding me up bridal style. I moved my head slowly onto his shoulder as he walked out the room with me in his arms. He looked down at me and I looked back.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry if I…came out stronger then I meant to. It's just your not the first to ask me that."

I continued to stare in him.

"You see Madori has gotten girls to come up to me and ask me questions about us going back out. I just wish that she would understand that, I'm interested in getting back together with her. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you Lena. I hope your not to mad at me…"

I smiled tiredly and he smiled back understanding that I was to dizzy to answer him back. We finally got to the room I was going to stay in and he laid me down on the bed and turned to the door getting ready to leave. I sat up slowly with a frown. He turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry Lena but I must leave you here alone, it's Koenma's orders"

I nodded a bit and laid back down as Kurama left me alone in the dark room and locking the door behind him. I looked around being able to see a bit. I sighed a bit and let sleep consume me.

/Koenma's office/

"Finally your back Kurama now Koenma could tell us what is going to happen" Kuwabara said.

"Sorry I took so long" he said

"As you could see Lena is undergoing some changes and slowly turning into her true form. I told you lock her in room became in one hour she will be untouchable. Her spirit energy will go crazy and anyone in contact her during that time will die and if she cannot suppress the pain she will die…"

The group looked at him wide eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE COULD DIE?" Kuwabara yelled

"This is how it works Kuwabara. If she gives into the pain before 12:00 she will die from it. But if she is able to brush passed the pain she will become the Lunar Maiden. Yusuke I'm sure you understand."

"Sure I do...When will the process be over?" Yusuke asked

"Wouldn't be obvious? Midnight."

"So we have to stand here and listen her scream like that again. She won't be able to make it through the pain Koenma she's weak." Yusuke said angrily.

"If she really wants to live then she'll make it thought…"Koenma said.

Yusuke glared at him and walked toward the front door, but Hiei stepped in front of him

"Move outta my way small fry unless you want to get your ass whooped by me again"

"Baka detective" Hiei said punching him in the gut making Yusuke fall to the ground. Yusuke held his stomach and glared at Hiei before getting up and trying to punch the apparition back. Kurama and Kuwabara quickly ran to pull him back

"Yusuke you have to stay!" Koenma yelled. "I need you to stay here for the time being"

Yusuke looked down to the ground his glare apparent. He brushed both Kurama and Kuwabara off before going to sit on the couch.

_**'This is going to be a long day…' **_Youko thought

There was an uncomfortable silence when the heard another scream much like the other. They all gasped a bit in fear but new they could do nothing till the process was over.

/11:10pm/

Boton was hunched up in the corner tears threatening to fall. Lena was her close friend, she couldn't listen to her best friend in pain. _'Lena wait, just a 50 minutes…'_

_'DAMN IT! I wish there was something I could do!' _Yusuke thought before punching wall. Hearing her scream the way she was made him want to go after her. But even if he did he'd die and not only that there was nothing he could do even if he did get there.

Kuwabara sat down on the couch his eyes to the floor. He tried to cover his ears but it was to much.

The was the apparition looking out the window as usual, looking unaffected by all of it. In truth he pitied her. _'There is no way a mere human could take such pain…she'll die'_ He thought, knowing that deep down inside he wanted her alive.

_'The worst is yet to come Lena. Hold on…' _Koenma thought his hands folding on his desk keeping a straight face. _'11:43'_

_'I can't take this anymore! I have to go see her!'_ Kurama thought angrily as he balled his hand into a fist. He hated this whole thing. Wasn't there an easier way without her feeling pain? He jumped a bit when he heard her screaming, banging on the walls of the room, crying and desperately asking for help. _'It's almost time. Please make it…for me…'_

/With you/

"HELP ME PLEASE! KOENMA MAKE IT STOP, I DON'T WANT THIS…AHHH" I grimaced and writhed on the floor the pain was unbearable. I banged on the doors. "PL-" I screamed loudly. A sharp pain coursed up my back and up to my head and I shot up. I gripped my head in my hands screamed, tears streaming down my face. This had to stop, the pain had to stop.

Then I began to feel weak I fell back. I was going to die. I couldn't scream anymore, I couldn't talk, I could do anything. This was it, the end of my life. No more Mom, Rodney, or Kenny, no more school, no more Madori, Kyohei. No more Koenma, Kuwabara, Boton, Hiei, Yusuke…Shuichi, no more Shuichi…Who knew that in all that little time we shared together, He'd be one I'd missed the most. I can't die! This is what I wanted, a greater purpose. I finally have my chance I won't die. I struggled slowly trying to lift myself up, only to fall back. _'Who am I kidding? I can't even get up.'_

The pain was great, to great, I almost want to die, but as if on cue I had a vision.

_'Where am I?'_ I stood up right away, looking at my surroundings_. 'This place, I remember I was here in my other dreams.'_

I then realized that I wasn't in pain anymore I touched my arms and legs checking if it was true when a women appeared before me her face as blurry as ever.

_' Who are you?'_ I asked.

_**'Believe me, you know me more then you know yourself'**_

_**'**__What the heck is that suppose to mean? If I knew I wouldn't be asking' _

She giggled and floated around me.

_**'I'm the stars in the galaxy and the darkness in the sky. I'm the dreams you have dreamed and the Moon that shines grey in the night…I am…you' **_

She stood still before me her eyes. When she said that I gasped, her face became clear. The women I have been dreaming off. Was me?

_**'Bingo' **_ Right then she disappeared into my body and…

/Koenma/

"LET ME GO DAMN IT WE HAVE TO GO CHECK. SHE'S BEEN QUIET FOR TO LONG." Yusuke yelled trying to get out the door but everyone had to hold him back.

_'She's gone? She can't be…' _Kurama thought saddened.

_**'Don't lose hope so easily' Youko**_ said.

**BOOM!**

Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Boton, Hiei and Kurama flew back along with the door and Smoke filled the room. The all coughed and waved their hands front of them trying to get the smoke away.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asked

"That explosion…was cosmic energy!" Koenma said

"You're kidding me right" Yusuke said

The smoke cleared immediately. They all got up and tried to find out what was the cause of everything. They gasped when they saw Lena, her eyes glowing purple and a mysterious smirk on her face. Koenma smirked back.

**"Welcome back, My Lady"**


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter maybe very confusing so keep in mind

**Alright, since school has been taking a lot of my time, I've decided to write shorter chapters so that they come out more frequent. The chapters with be at least this long and on a good day I'll write more. I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers and the people who put me as there favorite authors and those who put me on there alert list. This make me very happy and makes me want to write more. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters**

**--**

**"Welcome back, My Lady"**

"Good to be back Koenma sir!" Lena said bowing down before Koenma. Her eyes dimmed down to grey and stood up straight looking at everyone. She then grinned when her eyes laid on a certain ferry girl.

"Boton?"

"Lena!" Boton yelled before getting ready to jump on Lena, but Lena was quick to put out her left hand in front of her making Boton float in midair.

"It might have been long ago when I told you this, but don't ever try to glomp me!" Lena said rubbing her temples with her right hand. Lena let her hands fall to her side making Boton fall.

"But I missed you…Could I at least hug you?" she whined.

"Fine"

Boton smiled and hugged her tightly. Lena hugged her close friend back. When they both pulled back her eyes immediately laid on Kurama. She growled a bit and walked up to him angrily.

"You stupid fox!" she punched him in the gut. Kurama gripped his stomach coughing a bit.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke said running up to Lena and Kurama before Lena put her hands in front of him making him fly back.

She picked Kurama up by his collar and shook him a bit." Don't think you could hide in this human Youko, show yourself. I could smell you from miles away!" She said punching him again. Kurama then suddenly a smirk appeared on his face and his eyes flashed gold.

"If it's Youko you want its Youko you'll get…"

A puff of smoke surrounded the both of them and she moved back. The smoke cleared and out came Youko with a smirk on his face.

"Hello my dear"

"Don't 'my dear' me…you know what you did!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said shrugging

"Bullshit, don't make me beat it out of you." Lena walked up to him her glare never leaving his eyes. "Now. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" he asked stupidly.

"My Talisman damn it! I want it now!" Lena yelled into his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said stupidly. He then gripped the maidens chin and pulled it close to his face.

"Why does that matter now my mate? Shouldn't we be celebrating the fact that your back? I've missed you" he gently brushed his lips across hers. She ripped away from his grip.

"Let's get down to business" Koenma said obviously annoyed.

"Right" Lena said walked next to him. "Who are those 3?"

"Oh that's Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei" Koenma said in the same tone.

"Oh. So…why are they here?" Lena asked

"Well since you have just returned we need you to lay low. So these are your team mates"

"Team mates for what?"

"Congratulation's you're a new spirit detective" he said with hands up in the air.

Lena twitched in anger and hit him on the head.

"When the hell was this decided? Who said I wanted to be a spirit detective? I'm The Lunar Maiden for crying out loud!"

"Yes My lady I know, but the Solar Maidens on the loose" Lena gasped when Boton said this.

"You haven't regained all your strength yet and your other half has yet to control you. If she finds out your alive she will waste no time to kill you" Koenma said.

Lena growled and clenched her fist. "Your right. Okay I'll do this; I'm now a…spirit detective."

"Nice to see we will be working together for a change" Youko said walking next Lena and gently nibbled on her ear. Lena punched him in the head.

"You will never touch me again. Not until you give me my talisman" Lena said looking at him angrily as rubbed his head.

"Well about that. You see it's been, I don't know, over 100 years and I don't remember where it is"

"YOU LOST IT! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS ONE OF YOUR JOKES AND IT'S IN YOUR POCKET" Lena then went through his pockets he smirked.

"Not here…" Youko said slipping his hand into his own pocket and placed his hand on top of hers. She blushed and pulled back.

"Pervert"

"I'm your pervert" he said with a wink. Lena rolled her eyes and looked to Koenma.

"My lady I'm going to need you to let Lena take control" Koenma said.

"What, wait…why? I just got back…" She whined

"I know she just got back..."Boton said whining with her.

"Boton…" Koenma growled. She slid away, afraid of the Toddler. "We need to talk to Lena"

Lena growled.

"Fine then. Youko next time you will indeed die" Lena said before letting me come out.

"What the…? Oh my gosh!" I screeched as I touched my new body. "What was that?"

"The Lunar Maiden, She's just as difficult as ever" Koenma sighed.

"So now that's the real Lena not meanie Lena?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well duh she's gone now" I said with a smile

"Yay Lena you're not dead!" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Boton jumped on me and gave me the biggest group hug ever.

"Damn it got offa me!" I yelled. "What do you mean I'm not dead?"

They all got off and Yusuke rubbed his neck.

"Well ya see there was a slight chance that you were gonna die"

"Wait you mean I was gonna die for real! I though I was just gonna pass out! KOENMA YOU LITTLE…" I ran straight for the toddler and punched him in the head!

"Owwww!" he cried holding his noggin "Why'd ya do that for? Your punches actually hurt now" He looked at his hand to see if he was bleeding

"You didn't tell me that I could have died! What do you mean my punches actually hurt? My punches could knock a rhino down" I said flexed my muscles.

The room got very quiet all of a sudden.

"What?" I questioned

Hiei tapped my shoulder.

"I think you forget that you scored a 7 on the punching game back at Genkai's onna" He said filling me in"

"Oh…I forgot about that anyways, now that I'm the Lunar Maiden what's going to happen?"

"You'll be joining us on team Urameshi" Youko said behind me.

"Man. Who let the fox out?" I said pointing at him.

"Technically you did. Don't act like you don't want me here"

"To be truthful Youko I need Kurama to hear this" Koenma said walking back over to his desk.

Youko smirked and leaned over to me a bit. "I'm glad that your back" He leaned in closer and kissed me gently on the forehead before pulling back and changing back to Shuichi in the usual way. I blushed as Shuichi's eyes and mine connected. I guess he knew what Youko did because he was blushing a bit too.

"Now if you two are finished I'll get right to it. Lena you now part of Team Urameshi!"

"Why?"

"Do I have to explain this again?"

/Fast Forward/

"…That's why" Koenma said.

"Okay then. So does this mean I have to train again?"

"Yes but you will be going under different training now. We are going to have to find a way for you to control the Lunar Maiden. Being who she is she will come out anytime she feels like it."

"Alright then. When is training?"

"The beginning of summer vacation" Koenma said smiling and I smiled back.

"Finally a day I can agree with" I said "What time is it?"

"It's 1:45 A.M"

"What! MOM IS GONNA KILL ME IF I DON'T GET HOME!" I said as I ran around the gang and tripping my way to the door. "Stupid dress, robe thing!" I shouted angrily

"Lena calm down. The moment you started to go through the process, you stopped time in the human world. So right now you're still suppose to be in school." Koenma said

"Oh, well there is no point in going back. I also have a question….HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CHANGE BACK TO MY NORMAL SELF"

"Oh well I don't really know" Koenma said scratching the back of his head.

"So I'm going to stay like this forever? With the robe and the nails and the eyes"

"That I don't know but I know you could always take the robe off. You'll have to find out on your own. For now tell everyone you got a new look"

"But I liked my old look…This sucks" I said as I sunk to the floor.

"There isn't much we could do much about that now Lena. Since you don't plan on going back to school you could stay till it's over, oh and maybe you and Shuichi could finish your project." Koenma stated before pushing a button.

"GEORGE GET DOWN HERE" he into the intercom

I grimaced as I watched the blue ogre run into the room. He stopped and panted with his hands on his knees.

"Yes Koenma sir"

YOU TOOK TO LONG! I'M TIRING OF HAVING TO WAIT FOR YOU!" Koenma yelled at the ogre as he jumped on his desk.

The ogre went on to his knees and bowed to the Prince.

"I'm sorry Koenma Sir, a million times sorry"

"HOW DARE YOU WALK PASS THE LUNAR MAIDEN" he yelled again.

"The Lunar maiden is here?" George turned around and looked at me and I was confused.

"Oh My Lady forgive me" He bowed before me and I blushed.

"No worries, you don't have to do that"

"Ah you'll get use to the attention" Koenma said waving his hand. "Anyways ogre I need you to lead to everyone to the lounge and show Lena into the guest room incase she wants to rest." He said as he watched me yawn. "Make me a sandwich and then we will do research" Koenma said finishing up.

"Yes Koenma sir. Let's go"

We all followed George down the halls. I was deep in thought. I was thinking about everything that happened, what was going to happen and what could happen. I decided that I would go to the guest room to rest a bit. I laid my head on the fluff pillows and sighed.

_'What is going on?"_

_**'Isn't this what you wanted?" **_

_'Who are you? What do you want?"_

_**"Enough with the questions. You know who I am"**_

I heard a giggle.

_'Oh sorry. It's just so weird'_

_**'But this is what you wanted'**_

_'What are you-'_

_**'**__**I feel as if, I more then what i think I am...like there's a power with in just waiting for the right time to erupt…'**_

_'I-what? You were there?'_

_**'Of coarse. I heard everything. Now you do have a greater purpose.'**_

_'But I didn't think it would be like this. I don't know how to control my powers or you for that matter. I don't even know what to do from here…"_

_**'Don't worry about that right now. It will come to you and I'll be here to help you out with anything. It's all a matter of time'**_

_'Alright'_

There was a knock on the door that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I said as I lifted myself from the pillows and sat at the edge of the bed.

I smiled at the person walking in.

"I hope I didn't disturb you from your rest" Shuichi said as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't, I was just conversing with my other half" I said rubbing my arm.

Shuichi chuckled a bit and sat next to be on the bed. There was a brief silence and I looked down to hands which were folded on my lap.

"Shui-" I was cut off . Shuichi pulled in a tight and warm embrace.

"I thought I was going to lose you" He said laying his head on my shoulders.

I blushed and sniffed in his sweet scent.

"I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand listening to you in pain like that." He pulled back and stroked my cheek. "I'm glad you're doing okay" I felt myself growing hot as he stared deep into my eyes. His hand slid down my face and made its way down to my hand.

"I didn't mean to make you worry Shuichi" I said softly to him.

"I know you didn't" He held my hand and squeezed it before bringing it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. My heart was beating almost uncontrollably.

"Sweet dreams, My lady" He said before gently putting my hand down and leaving the room. He left my in the room blushing and with a snickering Lunar maiden.

_**'This one thinks you have a crush'**_

**"This one thinks so too" I said with my hand on my heart.**


	13. Chapter 13

'This one thinks you have a crush'

**First off I'd like to thank ****Littleangel92 ****for giving me the idea for this chapter. Even though this wasn't exactly her idea it was because of her idea that made me make this. I liked a lot of the ideas but the majority of the ideas were something I planned for later chapters. Once again thank you to all my reviewers and the people that added me on their lists.**

**P.S. I'm not very proud of this chapter because I had midterms and I had to study like crazy and I wasn't focused on writing. Well I hope you like it anyways.**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**--**

_**'This one thinks you have a crush'**_

**"This one thinks so too" I said with my hand on my heart.**

One week has passed since that whole phenomena and summer vacation was finally here.

Shuichi and I finished the project and of course we got an A. We already took our finals and we of course passed that. Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I have been spending a lot of time together, leaving less time for me to talk to Madori, who still isn't completely over Shuichi. I don't know what to say about her, we still talk it's just been awkward…Any who, I'm starting to get use to the Lunar Maiden in my head. She can be quite mean at times. Whenever I give her a smart remark she gives me a headache, literally she does, it tends to hurt…a lot. But I know she only means well.

Right now I'm in Spirit World. The Lunar Maiden has been pissing me of and yelling about how Youko lost her flippin talisman. We are going to settle this here and now….

"Koenma please make her stop talking. She's always talking about that damn talisman. Shuichi tell Youko to find it!" I yelled at him

Kurama sighed.

"Lena we've been over this Youko doesn't even know where it is." Kurama said.

"In the mean time you need to get out!" Koenma yelled

"Koenma…" I whined

Koenma rubbed his temples

"Chances are it's in demon world I'll see If I could track it." He said and right when he did the Lunar Maiden came out.

"Thank you Koenma sir, no thanks to you, ya dirty fox" Lena said pointing at Shuichi who just rolled his eyes.

_**'I hate when you do that…' **_I said within her mind

_'You love me'_

We both walked out and sat in the lounge with Hiei, and the rest and sat on the couch glaring at Shuichi.

"Here we go…" Yusuke muttered

"I hate you fox" Lena said

There was a poof and there was Youko

"No you don't" Youko said smirking

"I can't believe you lost it!"

"It was a mistake"

"No it was a mistake being with you. I don't' even understand what I saw in you. You were liar and you still are"

"You don't mean that. We had 'fun' together. Especially that night at the hot spring when we were both su-"

"I told you to never speak about that again!"

"Well I see this is going to be interesting" Kuwabara said smirking.

"What did you guys do?" Yusuke asked

Lena blushed

"Well first she took off-"

Before he could say more Lena stood up and kicked him in the shins.

"Shut up!"

He winced rubbed that spot that hurt him and stood up also.

"What was so important about that talisman anyways?" Kuwabara asked.

"That talisman was a gift…from the Lunar Maiden before me. She was like a mother and I held that talisman close to my heart and he lost it" Lena said.

Youko looked to the ground almost ashamed.

"How did it happen?" Yusuke asked

"Well it happened like this…" Youko started

/Flashback/

"You know Youko you've been spending a lot of time with the Lunar Maiden lately. What's going on?" One of the thieves asked with a smirk on his face as he carved the skin of a red apple.

"You know you really have been Youko. What **IS **going on?" Kuronue asked

Youko glared at the both of them and said nothing

"Don't tell me you're falling for her!" Another thief asked, laughed bitterly

Youko turned with an angry face and grabbed the thief by his neck and pushed him against the wall choking him tightly.

The thief smirked

"Struck a nerve?"

Youko growled.

"You really want to die"

"I'll take that as a yes" Kuronue muttered under his breath

"Believe me Youko I'd much rather live." The thief said

Youko sighed and threw the thief to the right making the thief groan in pain.

"There is nothing going on between the Lunar Maiden and I" Youko said sitting down

"Then why are you spending so much time with her? We haven't stolen anything in months." Kuronue said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Youko looked down his eyes wide. He had to think of something quick. He wasn't known for falling in love, he was known for thieving and manipulation.

"I'm trying to get her talisman" he said looking at them

"But you already have the Solar Maiden's-"

"Hers is worthless." Youko said standing back up. "She gave it to me willingly and you all know I like a challenge. I don't care for that filth talisman, I want hers." He explained

"Good, for a minute there I thought you were losing it Youko." Kuronue said patting Youko's back. "Do you think your close yet?"

"Yes as a matter-of-fact I can get it by tomorrow morning" Youko said with a smirk.

The thieves got excited.

"Good because we haven't had a mission in a while" one thief said

"Don't worry by tomorrow we will be outta here" Youko said with the same smirk on his face.

/Lunar Maiden/

It was night time and she was outside her castle waiting for Youko to come. Since that night in her room when he first kissed her they had been spending a lot of time together. It came to a point where she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had fallen for him and she had fallen hard. She figured that he had fallen for her too because 2 weeks ago they made love for the first time and he marked her and she was sure there were no plants around.

She laid her hand on the spot where he had marked and smiled. She was glad she had given him a chance. Even though he could be an ass and have his moments that pissed her off, she was happy she had given her innocence to him that night.

/Youko/

Youko was outside the portal to the Lunar Maiden's castle. He paced in front of the tree, he was deep in thought.

_'Damn it! How could I allow this to happen? I can't fall in love. I'm Youko for Kami's sake! I have to do this. But if I take it, she'll never want to see me again not only that she'll kill me…'_

Youko stopped pacing and straightened out.

_'I have to do this'_

/Lunar Maiden/

"Damn it what is taking him so long!" she groaned obviously tired of waiting.

"I didn't think I was taking that long" Youko said with a smirk.

She smiled at the sight of him and greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you My Lady?" Youko said accepted the kiss but moved back a bit.

"Youko I said you didn't have to call me that anymore. What's wrong?" she said noticing his movements.

"Nothing is wrong…Lena. I'm perfectly fine now that I'm with you" he said as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist laid upon her lips a gentle kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and then pulled back.

/5:21/

'_How am I going to do this?'_ Youko thought to himself. He held back a small groan, Lena had been kissing his neck and as much as he liked it, he knew he had a mission.

'_It's almost sunrise. The minute the sun begins to rise I'll take it'_

"Youko…what's wrong with you today? You've been acting strange." Lena said looking at him with a deep frown

"Nothing is wrong my mate…now relax yourself" he motioned her to sit in front of him and she did. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, snuggling into her neck, and breathing in her sweet scent. He gently licked the mark he gave her and laid his head on her shoulder.

She giggled leaned back into him.

'_I'm going to miss her…what's happened to me?' _Youko thought closing his eyes.

"Youko…I love you" she said out of the blue. She blushed and lowered her head. His eyes snapped opened.

'_What?_'

"I-I…"

Lena turned around quickly and stared at him almost sadly

"Youko? You don't…"

Youko looked down ashamed the truth was he did love her, in fact he was so deeply in love with her it was almost crazy to him, and he just didn't want to admit it.

"Lena…"

Her face grew angry with hatred, her eyes bore into his soul and they glowed a deep purple.

"YOU USED ME! JUST LIKE YOU DID SORA! I KNEW YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING VERMIN. HOW COULD I LOVE A STUPID KITSUNE LIKE YOU? I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND IF I EVER DO I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL DIE ON THE SPOT THAT YOU STAND" her voice echoed throughout her room.

'_Damn it! I shouldn't have done this. I should have left her when I had the chance. No…this is a perfect chance. Sunset is in about 30 seconds. I will get that talisman and then she will never see me again' _he clenched his fists

Youko needed to buy some time so he ran out of her room, down the stairs and down the halls.

She flew right behind him and her hands were glowing purple. She was going to kill him!

'_Just a bit longer…'_ he quickly used his demon speed to run as fast as he could. He was no match for the lunar maiden. She threw energy balls at him but he did his best to dodge him.

'_5…4…3…'_ He held his arm. Lena had hit him and he hissed in pain. It burned his and he felt blood go down his arm.

"2…1" he smirked and stopped running.

She fell to the ground.

"You stupid fox"

He walked over to her and hovered over her body. He kneeled down kissed furiously. He was shocked she kissed him back with just as much force. He slid his hand slowly under her shirt and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lena was to into the kiss to feel Youko reach under her bra and took the talisman that was hidden in them. He ripped away from the kiss and the summoned his plants to tie her down to the ground.

"Youko, my talisman! Give it back." Lena currently had her hands tied down above her head, her waist tied down and so were her legs.

He ignored her and kept walked. He stopped and looked back at her

"Good bye my mate" he said before leaving through the portal.

"… and that's how it happened..." Youko said.

The Lunar maiden glared at the ground. It was as if everyone could feel her anger and they turned to her. She quickly stood up, walked out the door and slammed the door behind her.

"Maybe you should have told us the story when she wasn't around…"Yusuke said

Youko looked at the door and walked out after her. After 5 minutes of searching he found her. She was up against and she was glaring at the wall just like before.

"Did the story-?"

"What the hell do you think?" She didn't let him finish. "I could give two shits if you loved me or not. You don't know what happened after you left."

"Lena what do you mean?"

She smirked bitterly and looked at him.

"**You are the reason…why I died"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Teehee please don't kill me! That week I was on spring vacation was the same week I had SATs so I had to study. Then I will admit I got lazy. Hahaha but who cares now you guys got your next chapter, so here chapter 15!!**

**--**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…sadly TT**

**--**

"**You are the reason…why I died"**

Youko gasped and stared at the Lunar Maiden. He then growled and clenched his teeth.

"What the hell does that mean? I didn't do a damn thing. I only took your talisman"

The Lunar Maiden scoffed. She pushed herself off the wall and walked over to him slowly, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Exactly. The talisman is actually more than a gift." She sighed "It's has my power stored up into it. That day you stole it, was the first time I was scared of sunrise…"

/Flashback/

"Kami. I hate that stupid fox!"

"My lady you must be calm" her close servant Yoru said as he helped remove the last vine on her ankle.

"How can I be calm? I need my talisman. You know how important it is" She said standing up and brushing herself off.

"I'm sure we will find it My Lady. But we must take this up at night tomorrow; you are too weak at the moment. Let's get you to bed" Yoru pointed out.

"I suppose your right…" She said rubbing her head and yawning.

Yoru smiled and they both walked up the grand stairs.

'_I was…used. Youko used me…'_ She thought as she stopped in front of the doors which lead to her room.

"My Lady? Is there something wrong?" Yoru asked in a worried tone.

Lena clenched her fist and gritted her teeth together. Anger began to consume her. She felt the urge to cry but knowing that that was a sign of weakness she held it in.

"Yoru…"

"Yes, My Lady"

"When you find him…Kill him"

"Understood." Yoru nodded

She nodded back before walking into her room.

/Several Months Later/

Lena was furious! After all the months that have past they still couldn't find the fox.

"What the hell you mean you still can't find him? It's been months!" Lena yelled at the three men bowing before her.

"I'm sorry my lady, but it isn't easy-"The young demon in the middle said.

"No excuses, continue the search"

"Yes my lady" the three men stood up before bowing once more and making their way out of the Throne room.

Lena sighed.

'Dumb fox. I swear I'll-'

"My lady. A message from The Solar Maiden" Yoru said running into the room while panting.

He walked up to the throne and handed her the scroll.

She read it over and rolled her eyes.

"She's so annoying! Yoru lets go" Lena said while standing from her chair and walking out of the room with Yoru.

/End/

"It turns out that it was all an ambush. She was waiting for me outside her castle." The lunar maiden said to Youko.

"Yoru wasn't really Yoru. Sora found a shift shaper and he tricked me into thinking It was Yoru. I should have known something was wrong."

"What does that have to do with me? How am I-"Youko was cut off by Lena.

"I was getting to that fox. Sora killed me because she found out about us…I don't know how but she did. Because of your sick, twisted and manipulative ways Youko, I was killed. On top of that you took my talisman. My talisman was created for emergency situations such as that one. Maybe I wouldn't have to borrow this weak human body if it wasn't for you." The Lunar maiden said emotionlessly.

"For that, I will always hate you…" she finished before turning around and walking away.

Youko wasn't shocked at all. His face remained unreadable. He understood why she hated him

/Lunar Maiden/

'_**Hey…do you really think I'm weak'**_ I said in her head.

She chuckled a bit

'Yea'

I sighed

'_**Can I have my body now?'**_

'_Sure I can use a rest'_

A dark purple glow appeared and I was back to normal.

"Finally" I muttered in relief. She really does need to stop doing that. I began to walk back down the long halls.

"Lena!" I stopped and turned around. It was Shuichi. I guess Youko let him back out too.

He walked up to me. As he walked, I looked into his eyes and saw sadness. I was a bit angry seeing him. It was the Lunar Maidens feelings; she was making me angry at him because she was angry at Youko.

"We need to talk" he said stopping in front of me. He took my hand softly and he pulled me into a sweet embrace. I blushed and my heart was beating out of control. I prayed he couldn't feel it.

"Sh-i-chi?" I stuttered.

"Lena I know what went on between the Lunar Maiden and Youko." He said with his arms still around me. "I hope that what happened to them doesn't end up ruining our relationship."

'Our relationship?'

He pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Youko and I are two different people. Remember that, it's the same way you and the Lunar Maiden are different people." he said sincerely.

I smiled a bit and I took Shuichi's right hand and I held it after squeezing it gently.

"I know that Shuichi. You don't have to tell me that." I looked down, a blush still clear enough to see.

"I have no reason to dislike you. That's the Lunar Maidens and Youko's business. I wouldn't let their past ruin our relationship" I finished.

He squeezed my hand gently and moved his left hand to my cheek. His soft yet calloused fingers gently caressed my cheek. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. I was in a daze. His face getting closer and closer to yours then…

"EVERYBODY COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

Kurama and I quickly backed away from each other and blushed. We both heard footsteps and we turned to see Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walking up.

"When the hell did Koenma get an intercom installed?" Yusuke asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows? Hey why are u guys all red and stuff?" Kuwabara said pointing to both Kurama and I.

Yusuke snickered

"Yea why are you guys all red huh? And why are you both in the halls alone? What were you two-"

"HURRY THE HELL UP! BRING YOUR ASSES TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Koenma yelled again.

"We'd better get going" Kurama said leading the way to the toddler's office.

/Koenma's office/

"Well I don't know how I did it, but I know where the talisman is" Koenma said arrogantly while pacing across his desk. He snapped his fingers and then the light was closed. He then pushed a button on his remote and behind him a screen appeared. He pushed another button and then on the screen there was a map. He pulled out his pointer and began to explain.

"As you can see this is a map of demon world. Over here you will notice a familiar area…" he said pointing on that small spot on the map.

"Demon City…" Yusuke said.

"Yes demon city. Where you all fought the four saint beasts."

"So her talismans in the castle?" Kuwabara said.

"No. Her talisman is in the city, with a merchant that goes by the name of **Inakamono" He then pushed the button the lights were turned on and the projection was gone and so was the screen.**

**"I don't see why you had to do all of that if all you showed us really was the map, which wasn't needed because we know where demon city is" Kuwabara said.**

**Koenma grinned,**

**"I know but I wanted to show off my new installments"**

**"Figures" Yusuke muttered**

"Anyways thank you for finding the talisman Koenma! I'm so tired off hearing the Lunar Maiden complain about it" I said poking my head. "Go get it" I said

"No" Koenma said simply

"What do you mean no? You said you know where it is so get it" I said getting in his face.

Koenma smirked

"I said I know where to get, I didn't say I would get it for you"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Are you really that dense? He means we have to go get it" Hiei said.

I glared at him.

"George give them the file!"

"Yes Koenma sir" the blue ogre quickly passed me a manila folder. I opened it and it had a picture of **Inakamono and instructions on where to find him. I then passed it to Kurama, who was quiet the whole time Koenma was explaining everything. His eyes widened and he held back a growl.**

**"When are we leaving?" he asked suddenly**

**"Tomorrow"**

**"TOMORROW?! What about my training with Genkai?" I asked trying to find an excuse to not go to Demon World.**

**"Don't worry. I've spoken to Genkai and she's okay with it"**

**I sighed heavy**

**'****_Why demon world?'_**


End file.
